A Pirate's Life
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Chrysta recruits Sofia and Cedric to go undercover as new members of a notorious magical pirate crew run by the wicked Captain Caegan. While aboard the ship The Barracuda, the friends must determine the captain's plans and figure out how to stop them; meanwhile, Cedric notices an interesting change in his partner while on their mission. (Sofia is 17. Artwork by MarionetteJ2X!)
1. The Corruptive Captain Caegan

A Pirate's Life

Summary: Chrysta recruits Sofia and Cedric to go undercover as new members of a notorious magical pirate crew run by the wicked Captain Caegan. While aboard the ship _The Barracuda_ , the friends must determine the captain's plans and figure out how to stop them; meanwhile, Cedric notices an interesting change in his partner while on their mission. (Sofia is 17. Artwork by MarionetteJ2X!)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. The cover photo was created by the amazing artist MarionetteJ2X! 😊 I do, however, own the OCs, including but not limited to Captain Caegan, Muscles, Marty, Wiggles, Garnette, and Duchess.

A/N: Hi, guys! Welcome back to another AquaTurquoise story! Yes, I felt like doing a commercial-esque thing. Anyway… This story is going to be far less dark and serious than the recent ones (and I hear some of you already going, "Finally!"). Haha. Hope you're up for another adventure! Also, this carries over from the end of "Reimagia." It takes place a few days after Chrysta contacts them, so there you go. Hope you enjoy!

Note: This story is dedicated to MarionetteJ2X, one of my dearest friends from the FF world and one of the sweetest people I've ever met. I asked her if she'd like to create the cover photo for this story, and she agreed without hesitation and definitely delivered, with the absolutely beautiful artwork! You're the best, MJ2X! :D

* * *

Chapter 1: The Corruptive Captain Caegan

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Mystic Isles, which wasn't necessarily out of the ordinary. Most days were quite pleasant as far as the weather went. Regardless, the isles were all busy with several activities taking place or business being attended to, or whatever the case was.

Cedric and Sofia were currently nearing Chrysta's small house, because she'd requested to speak to them in person a few days ago. Of course, they'd had to push the meeting back a bit since they were needed at Amber's and Desmond's engagement party the previous day, but the crystal fairy certainly didn't mind that. In fact, it had given her more time to prepare her explanation of the situation that, in her eyes, only Cedric and Sofia could handle…or would _want_ to handle, for that matter.

"I sincerely hesitate to ask _why_ one of her blasted undercover missions requires us to act like pirates," Cedric mumbled as he and his friend stopped at the door.

Sofia grinned at him. "Oh, is _that_ what you got out of her hint?" She laughed as he sent her a pointed stare. "Just kidding, Mr. Cedric. I'm kind of curious what's going on though." She reached out and knocked on the door.

"Did you tell her about being a sorceress yet?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Not…yet." She shrugged as he raised an eyebrow at her in question. "I'll tell her. I've just had a lot of things going on." She nudged him gently. "Which you already know about."

"Hmm." As soon as Chrysta opened the door, Cedric turned to her and put his hands on his hips. "What in Merlin's name are you planning for us now, with all this pirate nonsense?"

Chrysta just smirked and folded her arms. "Hi to you too, Cedric. I can see you're a radiant ball of sunshine, like always." She ushered them in before shutting the door behind them. "You may want to sit down."

"Nothing _good_ ever begins with those words." The sorcerer looked around curiously before finally sitting on what he assumed was a chair. However, the moment he made contact with it, he fell directly through the "chair" and onto the floor, his arms and legs flailing as he called, "I'm stuck!"

Sofia laughed a little harder than she meant to while Chrysta was absolutely howling in laughter, tears springing to her eyes as she leaned against the wall for support. "H-Hang on, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia pulled out her new wand (which looked exactly like her old one, which was a conscious request on her part for sentimental reasons) and muttered a spell, pulling her friend to his feet again. She grinned as he pouted, his arms folded as he seemed to be flushed in embarrassment. "Are you okay?"

"…I'd be better if I could sit in a chair that isn't going to collapse on me."

Chrysta finally slowed her laughter and grinned at him. "That wasn't a chair, you goof. That was a creel with a load of my clean laundry." She shrugged with a smirk. "Or it _was_ clean until you knocked it all down to the floor again."

He scoffed and dusted off his robe before sitting next to Sofia on a small sofa. "Anyway… Perhaps you can enlighten us on your oh-so-cryptic clue as to our undercover mission?"

The crystal fairy nodded and flitted up, resting on her table with her legs crossed and her hands clasping the edge of the table as she looked at the friends. "Okay, so here's the deal. There's this hot-shot pirate called Captain Caegan."

"Caegan?" Sofia blinked before glancing toward Cedric. "As in Caegan's Caves?"

Chrysta smiled as Cedric shrugged. "Sort of. Actually, those caves were named after this guy's grandfather, who happened to be a stand-up member of society: a duke and well-respected magistrate at that."

"I take it this _Captain_ Caegan didn't exactly inherit the family career status," Cedric remarked, folding his arms as Sofia pulled her legs onto the sofa and played with the hem of her new sorceress robe-dress. He had to smile as he saw her wearing it more often. She'd really come to embrace her new role, and for that reason he couldn't be happier.

"Eh, not exactly. He's a wicked magical pirate captain who's set on overtaking the Seventeen Seas and the Magical World."

"How original," Sofia quipped, grinning toward Cedric, playfully nudging him. "Evil guy with magical abilities. Wants to take over something… Hmm."

"I think 'evil' is a bit of a harsh term," he remarked, huffing.

"Not really," Chrysta corrected, obviously missing their secret back-and-forth jest. "He's not exactly known for being overly friendly. He's marooned some of his own family members and former shipmates. Oh, and he once put a spell on a guy to sew his mouth shut when he wouldn't stop smacking while he was eating."

Cedric cringed at the mentioning. "To be fair, _that's_ totally understandable. I mean, that's just annoyingly rude. Whatever happened to manners?"

Sofia laughed. "I think you're missing the point, Mr. Cedric."

He yawned. "Nope. Wicked pirate. Evil plan. Magical abilities. She wants us to go undercover as his new crew members and take him down." He smirked toward Chrysta, who glowered at him. "Correct?"

"Not quite." She stood up, her hands on her hips. "I _do_ want you guys to go undercover as new crew members: as pirates. However, I just want you to get close enough to him to discover what his plan is to accomplish his goal. I do _not_ expect you to try to take him down. When you figure out what he has up his sleeve, contact me. I'll notify Orion and Vega, and we'll step in after that."

"And why is it that you three never go on undercover missions yourselves?" the sorcerer wondered.

She smiled mischievously. "Who says we don't? We're Protectors, Cedric. We _protect_ a lot of different people and creatures, and we do it by whatever means necessary. However, we can't be everywhere all the time, so sometimes we need a little extra help." She winked toward Sofia, who smiled and hopped up. "That's where you two come in."

"Is it weird for me to say that this actually sounds like fun?" the princess asked.

"Of course not," Cedric remarked sarcastically as he stood up beside her, stretching. "It's always fun hanging out with pirates with no sense of decorum or sanitary habits, not to mention buttering up their wicked captain in hopes that he'll spill his deepest secrets and most well-kept plans to us, a couple of newcomers with hardly any idea what being a real pirate is all about."

Sofia turned toward Chrysta with a grin. "You'll have to forgive him. The last few times we've gone on missions, things haven't gone according to plan, so he's a little wary." She grasped Cedric's arm and giggled. "And a little more sarcastic and snarkier than usual."

"You say snarky; I say realistic," he murmured, shrugging with his free shoulder. He glanced toward a hopeful-looking Chrysta. "But I suppose if it's that important, we can do this mission for you. As long as Sofia stays safe, that's all I care about."

The princess beamed and held his arm a little tighter.

Chrysta laughed. "I'm sure you'll keep her safe, Cedric. And she'll keep _you_ safe too. That's what you guys are good at." She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a rolled-up map, tossing it to Sofia, who caught it. "Here. This will show you how to get to your destination. I take it you know where Caegan's Caves are?" Seeing them nod, she continued, "When you get there, go to the cave on the left. It will send you through a bit of a magical vortex to a hidden world called the Typhoon Realm."

"Riveting," Cedric mumbled, slowly starting to regret his decision to help out. "Is that beside Volcanic Eruption Land? Or possibly even Quicksand Island."

Sofia laughed, lowering her hands to grasp his hand instead. "We'll be fine, Mr. Cedric. Keep going, Chrysta."

The crystal fairy rolled her eyes and smiled. "When you get there, you need to find the docks just beside a ship labeled _The Barracuda_. That's Captain Caegan's ship. Sign up as new recruits and get onboard. However you choose to go about getting the information while undercover is up to you, but be smart and be safe. And…don't use your real names."

"I have names for us already," Sofia admitted, blushing a bit as her friends blinked at her. "What? I just thought about it for a while, because I wanted to be ready. Chrysta _said_ this was an undercover mission, so I wanted to plan for it."

Cedric gaped at his partner. "You've seriously thought about this all this time?" He shook his head in amusement as she nodded, sighing. He then smiled. "Very well. What names did you have in mind?"

"Well…" She grinned and released his hand, turning to face them both and striking a playful pose. "I'll be called Ruthless Raelyn, daughter of a notorious thief called Barefoot Barabbas, because he highly dislikes shoes yet isn't opposed to stealing them from others." She blushed again as they continued staring at her in amazement. " _What_?!"

"I'm just astounded at how much thought you've put into this." Cedric laughed and folded his arms, watching her just smile sheepishly and shrug. "And what about me?"

"Oh! You'll love this." She gestured emphatically. "You're Heartless Horatio, my partner in crime."

Cedric raised an eyebrow at her revelation.

"We met when I tried to pickpocket you, and you tried to put a spell on me until I blocked it with my own magic. Soon we ended up finding a kindred spirit and friendship, and we've been inseparable ever since."

"What's funny is how plausible that story is," Chrysta snickered. "I mean, if I didn't know you two already, and if you were _actually_ pirates, I'd probably believe it." She smiled. "Glad you've got the backstories ready. Make sure you also have a costume prepared."

Sofia grinned excitedly. "I already drew some sketches!" Again, she flushed as they gawked at her. "…I'm sort of excited for this mission for whatever reason."

Again, the sorcerer shook his head. "You don't say… Names, backstories, sketches… You're not _actually_ thinking of becoming a pirate, are you, Sofia?"

She laughed. "Don't be silly, Mr. Cedric. That's not exactly a title I'd want to add to my list. I just feel like this could be fun, as silly as it sounds."

"With that sort of enthusiasm, you'll be done with this mission in no time." Chrysta chuckled. "I'd suggest heading to the caves early tomorrow, because from what I've heard, the ship will sail before noon once the new crew is assembled." Once she received an affirmative response from the Enchancians, she waited until Sofia walked out of the house before she grasped Cedric by the shoulder, stopping him momentarily. "Cedric, keep an eye on her when you guys are gone. I know she's excited about the mission, and I know she's capable of taking care of herself, but this guy is no joke. And Protector or not, she's still only seventeen and still pretty innocent and oblivious to some of the dangers she could face, so I don't want her getting hurt."

Cedric nodded. "I'll take care of her, Chrysta. You have my word."

She smiled, releasing his shoulder. "I appreciate it. And I know you're proud of her, becoming a new sorceress and all."

He blinked, surprised. "How did you know about that? Sofia said she hadn't told you yet."

The crystal fairy laughed. "I have my ways. News travels fast in the magical world, you know."

"Indeed."

"Hurry, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia called from outside. "We need to pack!"

He smiled and rolled his eyes as Chrysta snickered. "This will certainly be an adventure to remember anyway."

Chrysta grinned. "Oh, I have no doubt. You guys be safe, and remember to contact me when you figure out what Captain Caegan has planned."

Cedric nodded. "We will." With that said, he left Chrysta behind and met up with Sofia again before traveling home to Enchancia to regroup.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: New Recruits


	2. New Recruits

A Pirate's Life

Summary: Chrysta recruits Sofia and Cedric to go undercover as new members of a notorious magical pirate crew run by the wicked Captain Caegan. While aboard the ship _The Barracuda_ , the friends must determine the captain's plans and figure out how to stop them; meanwhile, Cedric notices an interesting change in his partner while on their mission. (Sofia is 17. Artwork by MarionetteJ2X!)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. The cover photo was created by the amazing artist MarionetteJ2X! 😊 I do, however, own the OCs, including but not limited to Captain Caegan, Muscles, Marty, Wiggles, Garnette, and Duchess.

A/N: Okie dokie, artichoke! (Forgive me, I'm a teensy bit hyper right now. Lol) We're about to send these two off on their adventure. Of course, we'll have the clothing change and the "pirate practice" coming up. And before the end of this chapter we'll be onboard _The Barracuda_. Y'all keep speculating on Sofia's enthusiasm. It'll make more sense as time goes on. 😊 _And_ you're going to meet some of the crew members! Oh, and I included a scene in here that was written solely to drag out Sofia's 'not-so-good' side, and let me tell you…while it's rather tame, I had a hard time coming up with a euphemism that wouldn't skew my 'K' rating. :p Haha. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: New Recruits

* * *

Once the friends had received their undercover information from Chrysta, Sofia knew she had to let her parents in on the mission. After all, while Miranda and Roland had come to terms with her numerous titles and positions (and jobs, as they were), and even though she was seventeen and had graduated Ever Realm Academy, they were still her parents and still wanted to make sure their daughter was safe. Plus, royalty had an unspoken rule that things still needed to be cleared before being acted upon, so there was that. Therefore, she continuously checked in with them every time she had a new mission or destination in mind. In Sofia's eyes, not only did it ease their minds, but it was also a form of respect; and she respected her parents as much as she respected Cedric, naturally.

"Hey, guys," Sofia greeted as she entered the throne room, where her parents were sitting. She grinned as she noticed little Corban sitting in Miranda's lap, and she laughed when the boy's blue eyes widened upon seeing her. "Corban!"

"FIA!" Corban, now two years old, had a generous head of dark blonde hair. He was dressed in a sharp little dark blue suit, complete with a green bowtie. His face was round and angelic, and he (of course) now had learned all the important things: walking, running, singing nonsense songs, speaking to others in his acquired vocabulary, and apparently hiding when he did something mischievous. Yes, as it turned out, little Prince Corban was quite the impish royal, which was something that James found particularly hilarious.

The little boy struggled a bit before sliding from the queen's lap and running over to Sofia, giggling as she picked him up and playfully spun him around. "FIA!" Corban was almost able to say Sofia's name properly, and his parents were working with him on it, but for some reason hers was the hardest. Amber (or rather, 'Amba' for now) and James (spoken correctly) he'd had very few problems learning, but 'Sofia' was just a bit too multisyllabic for now. But he was getting close!

"Hey, Corban," Sofia cooed sweetly, tickling his tummy and eliciting another giggle from him. "I love you."

The sheer look of joy on the toddler's face was delightful. "I love Fia!" He grinned and threw his arms around her, hugging her.

"Aww," Miranda laughed, smiling. "That's just adorable."

Roland chuckled and nodded as Sofia approached them, still holding her brother. "Well, Sofia, you seem like you've got your hands full."

The princess laughed. "Tell me about it. Oh, I came to talk to you guys about something."

"Let me guess." Miranda leaned back in her throne, her arms loosely draped over her stomach. "Does it have something to do with a Protector mission?"

"Yes…"

Roland hummed thoughtfully. "And is it going to take a few days?"

"Maybe… Well, according to Chrysta, I'm going to go with more like a week."

"I see." The king tapped his fingers against the throne armrest. "Is anyone accompanying you, besides perhaps Skye?"

Miranda laughed. "Oh, Rollie, if you have to ask, then you don't know Sofia as well as you think you do." She sat up and smiled knowingly at her daughter. "I predict that Cedric is going with her, and Cedric will get Cordelia to cover for him as Royal Sorceress again."

Sofia blinked at her parents. Was she _that_ predictable? Were _they_ that predictable? Apparently so. "Heh… Well, yeah…"

Roland grinned toward his wife. "Maybe we should just hire Cordelia as Cedric's alternating sorcery partner or something. That way, she can enjoy herself and practice magic more like she wants, and Cedric can free up time to work with Sofia, like _he_ wants."

Miranda nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah… I guess it's a good thing it's the start of summer now, so that Cordelia doesn't have to give up her position at Hexley Hall. If that _does_ happen, she may have to either decide between the two or have both of them be a part-time position."

Sofia exchanged glances with her little brother, who looked just as puzzled as she did, before turning back to her parents. "Guys? Back to why I came to you in the first place?"

"Sorry, Sofia," Roland laughed. "I suppose sometimes we just like a distraction from the everyday norm, and this happens to be it today. So, thanks for that, and go ahead."

She smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. "Anyway, so yes, Mr. Cedric and I will be on a Protector mission for a while, but I doubt it's going to be _that_ long. Chrysta just asked us to get some information on a situation and then come back. So _maybe_ a few days? Maybe a week? I'm not sure, but I doubt it'll be too long. If it is, I'll ask Chrysta to contact you guys."

"Okay, sweetie," Miranda affirmed, smiling as she stood up and walked over to her daughter, kissing her forehead gently. "Be safe like always."

Sofia nodded. "I will, Mom." She used her free arm to reach out and hug her mother, who enveloped both her and Corban at the same time.

Corban giggled. "Mama!"

"Aww." Miranda grinned at the toddler before scooping him up, resting him against her hip. "Are you and Cedric leaving today or tomorrow?"

"Probably tomorrow. It'll give us time to prepare and rest more." She eyed her father curiously. "And where's Amber?"

"She's actually visiting Hildegard for a few days. Something about meeting up with her for a fitting? I didn't know what she was talking about."

Sofia deadpanned. "Dad… Even _I_ know what a fitting is, and I'm nowhere _near_ getting married." She snickered. "She may be asking Hildegard to design her wedding gown."

A look of realization washed over Roland's features. "Ohh!"

"You're so clueless sometimes, Roland," Miranda remarked, grinning at him. She looked back toward Sofia. "After you get packed, come eat supper with us, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." She then hurried over to Roland and hugged him. "See you guys in a little while." She hummed happily before leaving the room.

"You think we should start asking what _types_ of Protector missions she goes on?" Roland wondered as Miranda sat beside him again.

"I don't honestly want to know, because if I know, I'm going to worry myself to death about it. I'll just take Tilly's advice and let Sofia do what she does best. Besides, she's smart and resourceful, not to mention powerful, and so is Cedric. That's why I know she'll always come home safely."

"Yay!" Corban cheered out of nowhere, causing his parents to laugh.

"My thoughts exactly, Corban," Roland told the boy.

* * *

The next day, Cedric and Sofia met outside with some smaller bags for their traveling rather than trunks and such (since they weren't going to be gone for an extended period of time, of course). Sofia used her amulet to summon Minimus, and Skye was already outside waiting on them when they got there.

"Good morning, my princess," Skye greeted in his usual well-mannered way before turning to Cedric. "And my good sir, how wonderful to see you again as well."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I really like unicorns now," Cedric whispered to Sofia, who giggled, before smiling kindly at Skye. "Thank you. Same to you."

Minimus soon arrived, landing directly beside Skye. "Hey, everyone! I got here as fast as I could. I nearly tripped over your brother's knight stuff, Sofia."

Sofia laughed. "What was it doing at the stables?"

"Don't ask me. He was yelling at a stack of hay yesterday and poking it with a stick." He made a shrugging motion. "I guess it was some sort of weird knight practice?"

"He might have been practicing jousting," she suggested.

Cedric folded his arms. "Anyway, I think we'd best be going. While it's not too terribly far, we do need to make it to the docks before the ship leaves. And we still have to register."

"And transform into pirates," Sofia reminded him, climbing onto Skye's back as Cedric clambered onto Minimus. "Kind of need to do that first _before_ we sign up."

"Right…" He narrowed his eyes toward his friend, a curious smile on his face. "I'm rather interested to see just what you've come up with."

She smiled playfully as the royal and loyal steeds set off into the air. "That's my little secret for now. But you'll see."

The quartet traveled through the Enchancian kingdom and past several familiar landforms they'd seen while on the way to Reimagia. Before long, they reached Caegan's Caves, where both Minimus and Skye hovered midair, waiting for their instructions.

"To the right is Reimagia," Sofia told them. "We need to go to the left: to the Typhoon Realm."

" _Excuse me_?!" Minimus appeared to be panicking. "Sofia, you know what a typhoon _is_ , right? Like a super dangerous storm? That can destroy stuff?"

She smiled and reached out, gently placing her hand on his head. "I'm sure it's just a name, Minimus. Calm down." She then retracted her hand and turned her attention to Skye. "Let's go!"

* * *

They traveled through the left cave, noticing that, as they did, the cave looked less like a cave and more like a swirling vortex on either side of them, as well as above and below. Holographic images of crashing waves echoed and featured on all sides. Just when Minimus was becoming more unnerved, the vortex suddenly disappeared, and they exited into a rather sunny area.

"Typhoon Realm," Cedric read from a sign nearby. "I suppose this is it… Certainly not what I expected, based on the name."

"Names can be misleading," Skye commented. "Thankfully, it had the opposite effect this time, about which I am relieved."

"Tell me about it," Minimus mumbled, sighing in relief.

Before long, they landed near the dock, where it appeared a long line of pirates had gathered, hoping to be chosen to join the others on the infamous ship: _The Barracuda_. The water was crystal blue, nearly mimicking the sky, which had a few light clouds scattered about. The whole area seemed to be bustling and busy. Which made it easier for the visitors to get by relatively unnoticed…

Sofia led them into a short alley, away from prying eyes. "Skye, Minimus, we'll be on the mission for a few days. Skye, I'll contact Chrysta when our mission is over, and she can let you know. Minimus." She grasped her amulet. "I'll call for you. I know it'll take a while to get here, so Mr. Cedric and I will just wait on the dock until you both arrive. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes, my princess," Skye confirmed, chuckling as Minimus nodded in agreement. "Do be careful aboard the pirate ship. One never knows what sort of mischief or trouble they might create." With a few parting words, he and Minimus took off into the sky again.

Sofia pulled her wand out of her sorceress robe and turned to Cedric, a grin on her face. "Are you ready?"

He sighed, smiling in resignation. "As I'll ever be, I suppose."

She grabbed his hand and turned her wand toward them, calling out, " _Habitu Pirata_!" She was concentrating a bit more than usual, given the fact that she had a specific outcome in mind.

When the magic settled, both friends had a new outfit and style applied.

Cedric was dressed in an off-white collared tunic that had sleeves ripped just below the elbows, black trousers with a purple sash tied about his waist, a brown pouch strapped to his left leg (perhaps for carrying something), a brown dagger case tied to his hip from a black belt, and dark boots that were a bit scuffed (as the ensemble would suggest). Around each hand and wrist, rather than his usual fingerless gloves, he now had beige strips of cloth tied (though his fingers were still visible, similar to the case with his gloves). Around his head beneath his bangs, he had another purple sash or bandana wrapped, with the excess material cascading down his back. Upon closer observation, he found that there was a compass attached to a gold chain hidden beneath his tunic.

Sofia's aesthetic was incredibly close to Cedric's. Rather than a tunic and trousers, though, she wore an off-the-shoulder white blouse, ruffled along her collar area and the top of the blouse, with a tiny purple bow just beneath where her amulet lay, and a thin purple banded fabric wrapped around the upper part of each of her arms, holding her layered sleeves in place. A purple asymmetrical pleated skirt fell just above her knees, and a small black corset was tied just above it around her stomach. She wore dark tights with matching boots, and around her right leg was the same type of brown pouch Cedric had. Also, similarly to Cedric, she had a black belt loosely fastened along her hips, from which another dagger case lay. While Cedric had the fabric strips around both hands, she only had them wrapped around her left hand and wrist, with her ES bracelet lying in its usual place. Her right hand contained her GuardoRing and the Enchantlet around her wrist, as usual. She had a purple bandana wrapped around her head as well (beneath her swooping bangs), again with the fabric falling down her hair, which was completely down and wavy, with one section braided back into a half-up style, held together with a lighter purple ribbon. Gold hoop earrings dangled from her ears, partially obscured by a few sections of her hair.

"Wow," Cedric breathed, looking at the outfit he wore and then looking at his friend's. "You… You designed these yourself?"

Sofia smirked at his reaction, placing her hands on her hips. "You're not the only one with secret talents, Mr. Cedric. Oh! And look!" She took her wand and placed it in the dagger case. "A place to store our wands, so we don't have to worry about them getting lost." She snapped the case shut, grinning at him.

Cedric lifted an eyebrow at her suggestion before imitating her actions. "Huh. That's handy." He nodded toward her, a smile on his face. "I think you did a wonderful job."

She smiled and blushed modestly. "Really?"

"Of course." He then cleared his throat and straightened up. "But… We must change our demeanors now, mustn't we?"

"Right." She grinned. "You're Heartless Horatio, after all, and I'm Ruthless Raelyn. We can't show them any signs of weakness." She reached out, grasping his hands and making him blink at her. "I never thought I'd say this, but… Mr. Cedric, I _want_ you to become a bad guy." She snickered as his mouth dropped open a bit. "Temporarily, of course."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "And after all the work you did to make me a 'better me,' you ask this of me. Tsk, tsk, Sofia. I never thought I'd see the day." He then smirked as she released his hands, and he placed one hand on his hip. "But if you insist, I suppose I can channel my inner villain."

The princess laughed a little harder than she'd intended, only laughing more when she saw his perturbed look. "That's a good one, Mr. Cedric. You're too sweet to be a villain."

"Oh, I'll show you 'sweet.' Come on." He grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her down the alley, out to the area where the dock was. He let go of her wrist as they now stood in line, behind all the other wannabe pirates waiting to get their chance to board the infamous pirate ship.

"There sure are a lot of people in line," Sofia murmured to Cedric. "What if they don't have enough room for us? Or worse, what if we get denied anyway?"

Cedric smirked as he withdrew his wand. "Just leave that to me, my dear." As they steadily approached the registration table, with everyone in front of them denied, he discreetly mumbled something under his breath while aiming his wand toward them.

Sofia, oblivious to his actions, stood in front of the table with her hands on her hips, trying to appear intimidating.

"Name?" a woman with braided brown hair and a somewhat tattered outfit asked in apparent boredom, hardly even glancing up at them.

"Ruthless Raelyn," the princess started firmly, the steadiness and lowered pitch of her voice even surprising _her_. "And Heartless Horatio."

"Cute. And what makes you two believe that you have what it takes to be a part of Captain Caegan's crew?"

"Because we've got more to offer than any of the others already on that ship."

"Uh-huh." The woman yawned before passing her quill to the dark-haired man beside her. "Sorry, kid. You're not what he's looking for. He needs hardened criminals, and the only thing hard about you is that corset you're wearing."

Sofia gaped at her in aggravation. "Excuse you, but I—" She stopped talking the moment Cedric gently nudged her, indicating his wand in his other hand. She frowned at him. Was he…? She then looked back toward the recruiters, noticing the dazed looks on their faces. He WAS!

Cedric smiled somewhat wickedly and stepped up, placing his wand into the dagger case before leaning forward, his hands resting against the table. "You were going to let us onboard now, weren't you?"

The woman, a dopey smile now on her face, just nodded dumbly. "Uh-huh. Go right ahead. Welcome aboard _The Barracuda._ "

"Thank you kindly, Miss." He placed one hand on Sofia's back, guiding her toward the ramp of the ship, before catching her pointed look. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me. I know what you did."

"Oh, Sofia…"

"You used mind control magic on them? When I said be a bad guy, Mr. Cedric, I didn't _actually_ mean to be a _bad guy_. You know mind control is dangerous."

"And a more minor form of dark magic," he mumbled, grinning sheepishly as she glared at him.

"You are _so_ not helping your case right now."

He sighed heavily as he stepped onto the deck of the ship, turning and reaching out to her. He grasped her hands and pulled her onto the deck beside him. "Look," he told her softly as he pulled her along, avoiding the others around them, "we need to do whatever it takes not to draw attention to ourselves. For this mission, it's important to remember just where you are. Acting chivalrous and heroic will get us killed, more than likely, so this one time…perhaps being a bit more villainous or at _least_ mischievous will serve our purpose well." He sighed once again, shaking his head. "I admit, I'm a bit worried that your good nature will prohibit you from doing so, Sofia…"

She hardly had time to respond when a rather plump man walked by and whistled at her.

"Ahoy there, maiden," he drawled a little too emphatically, waggling his bushy eyebrows at her. "The name's Lovin' Leopold." He grinned and reached out, grasping Sofia's arm and pulling her toward him, close enough that she could tell that he was missing a number of teeth and apparently that he didn't know much about personal hygiene. "Wanna find out how I got that nickname?"

Sofia, disgusted by his advances, scoffed and slapped him before shoving him into a barrel. Whipping out her wand, she cast a spell, sending the man (in the barrel) overboard and into the water by the dock.

*SPLASH!*

" _Sofia_!" Cedric whispered frantically as he hurried over, grasping the beam of the ship and looking down, sighing in relief as he noticed that a few deckhands were pulling the man from the water. However, it didn't appear that he was going to be allowed back on the ship, which Cedric assumed was best for both the 'Lovin' Leopold' guy and Sofia. He turned to his friend, smirking. "All right. I'll admit, I'm impressed…and a tiny bit intimidated."

Sofia returned his smirk, playfully patting him on the cheek. "Good." She then grasped his hand, pulling him along. "Now, let's look around and see if we can find this Captain Caegan guy."

It wasn't long before they came across a group of crew members sitting around, talking. They were clearly pirates as well, as dictated by a few distinct markings like tattoos and certain accessories some wore.

"You two must be new," a woman with short red hair and prying hazel eyes remarked as she smirked up at the Enchancians. She wore an off-the-shoulder long-sleeved maroon blouse with black cuffs on the wrists. Over the blouse was a black laced vest and a matching belt around her waist. Somewhat dirty beige capri pants hung just below her knees. Her black boots reached up to her calf. Like Sofia, she had hoop earrings, though hers were silver. All along her right hand and in other various sections, she had intricate tattoos. "And clearly not from around here, given your style."

"I think it's clever how they match!" a rather short and chubby man spoke up. The man in question was a bit lighter in complexion than the woman. He wore light khaki pants held up at his waist by a brown belt. He had a dark receding hair line, a thin mustache, honey-colored eyes, and only one visible tattoo: a rather plain outline of a heart on his upper left arm. He gestured toward Cedric. "I have that exact tunic in chartreuse."

"Uh-huh," Cedric said uncertainly, stepping back a bit.

"What are your names?" a dark-complexioned man asked, observing them curiously. This man was bald with dark eyes. His black and grey vertically-striped pants were woven with dark strips of leather throughout. His immaculate white dress shirt was unbuttoned about halfway down his chest and covered with a light burgundy vest, over which he wore a black jacket. Around his neck lay a silver pendant. In his ears, he wore small silver earrings.

"I'm Raelyn," Sofia said, folding her arms. "Many people call me Ruthless Raelyn, because I don't take guff from anyone."

"Yeah, we saw that," a very muscular man remarked, laughing. This man was tanned with colorful tattoos all over his arms and part of his chest. He only wore somewhat torn dark pants with a dark belt and mismatched teal and brown shoes. His unshaven face was riddled with a few scars on his cheeks and lip, his eyes were a brownish-green, and his sandy-brown hair was tied into a half-up style, just brushing the back of his neck. "Old Leopold got the boot!"

"Ugh, he deserved it," the woman admitted. "He's a slimy, greasy, little gnome."

"That's an insult to gnomes," Sofia corrected without even thinking about it, but she was rather relieved when the group began howling in laughter.

"She's not wrong!" the dark man chuckled. "And who's your friend?"

"Horatio," Cedric answered simply.

" _Heartless_ Horatio," Sofia corrected. "We're from…Escatopia." Great. The one hole in her plan: she'd forgotten to come up with a homeland for them, and now she was left with a ridiculous-sounding one. 'Almost as bad as _Mainlandia_ ,' she scolded herself internally.

"Oh, I've been there," the chubby man told them. "They've got great food. And lovely ladies." He began purring as his eyelids lowered, almost as if he were in his own little dream world.

"Please forgive him," the woman sighed, rolling her eyes. "He's an idiot." She stood up and walked forward, folding her arms and smirking. "I'm Garnette. The chunky doofus behind me is Wiggles."

"Why is he called Wiggles?" Cedric asked, hoping he wouldn't regret the answer.

"Because when he giggles, his stomach literally wiggles," the muscular man guffawed. "Hey, that even rhymed!"

"That's Muscles, whose name was given to him for _obvious_ reasons." She then gestured to the dark-skinned man. "And this is Marty."

"No strange nickname needed," Marty told them, laughing. He smiled as a light-furred cat with a sleeveless pink vest sauntered over, nuzzling his leg. He picked the cat up. "And this is my baby, Duchess."

Duchess purred and tilted her head back, her green eyes closed, as Marty tickled her chin.

"What brings you guys to _The Barracuda_ anyway?" Garnette asked, staring curiously at the Enchancian duo. "It's not often we see people so…civilian-looking…intermingling with pirates."

"We're pirates too," Sofia defended, frowning. "We're just from a different area. I mean, what _is_ a pirate, anyway? A free spirit, a soul whose heart longs for the water, a being of land and sea… Right?"

Wiggles sniffled, coming out of his supposed trance as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Agh! That's beautiful!" He then stood up and playfully jabbed Garnette, who was at least a foot and a half taller than he was. "Why don't you ever wax all poetic, Garnette?"

"Because I'm more practical," she laughed, shoving him back into a collection of tarps and ropes. She then grinned toward Sofia. "Well, whatever the case, it's nice to have another girl around for a change. I can handle the guys, but it gets a bit annoying being the only one after a while."

Sofia smiled back. "Raelyn at your service."

"Avast ye, ye lazy bunch of wannabe buccaneers!" A man clearly in his late fifties stepped up to the front of the group of pirates, all of whom immediately turned their attention to him. He wore a black hat on his head, several golden rings on his fingers, and a rather simple ensemble for a captain: black slacks, a black and gray tunic with a huge belt, and dirty black boots. "You think you've got what it takes to be part of Captain Caegan's crew, do ya?" He chuckled wickedly, stroking his graying-brown beard as his matching (and somewhat tangled) hair blew about in the wind around his shoulders, his stormy blue eyes looking around in mirth. "I suppose you'll have to prove yourselves to be party of _my_ crew. Anyone who doesn't will be…shark bait, I reckon." He laughed heartily before turning to a young man at the helm. "Cast us off, lad!"

"Ay, ay, captain!"

Sofia glanced toward Cedric before leaning in and whispering, "This should be interesting."

He gave her a sarcastic glance before shaking his head and whispering back, "That's putting it lightly. Stay alert, do you hear?"

She nodded.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Stick to the Plan


	3. Stick to the Plan

A Pirate's Life

Summary: Chrysta recruits Sofia and Cedric to go undercover as new members of a notorious magical pirate crew run by the wicked Captain Caegan. While aboard the ship _The Barracuda_ , the friends must determine the captain's plans and figure out how to stop them; meanwhile, Cedric notices an interesting change in his partner while on their mission. (Sofia is 17. Artwork by MarionetteJ2X!)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. The cover photo was created by the amazing artist MarionetteJ2X! 😊 I do, however, own the OCs, including but not limited to Captain Caegan, Muscles, Marty, Wiggles, Garnette, and Duchess.

A/N: This one is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I think the next one will more than make up for it. After all, we've got a party coming up. ;D Anyway, here's where you'll learn the main bit of Captain Caegan's plan and what he plans to do. Also, thanks to MarionetteJ2X for the update of the cover photo! 😉 And to Mr. Shortman92, I knew something was off about the whole "Seven Seas" thing. Lol. Updated it to Seventeen Seas, as is true to STF. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3: Stick to the Plan

* * *

It was nearing dusk the first day aboard _The Barracuda_ , and Cedric and Sofia were below deck in the cabin set aside for the crew. Unlike all the more private areas they'd inhabited in the past with either their own or shared rooms, this one was literally a big area with several hammocks lining the walls, each suspended from strong steel beams. While most of the original crew seemed to favor the back of the room, as indicated by their personal belongings haphazardly scattered about (and some who had their names roughly carved into the walls above their hammocks), the Enchancians had found two stacked hammocks closer to the entrance. Sofia had claimed the top hammock while Cedric had graciously (or more like _gratefully_ ) taken the one below.

"I'm not entirely sure how safe these things are," Cedric mumbled as he set his bag close to the wall, next to Sofia's. "They look as though they haven't been washed in years."

"Well… This _is_ a pirate ship, and they _are_ pirates, and they're usually too busy doing normal pirate things instead of worrying about clean environments." Sofia withdrew her wand from her dagger case. "How about a cleaning spell?"

"Absolutely. After all, I saw a few stains on another hammock, and I'm a bit concerned for the gentleman whose name happens to be 'Thumbs,' especially since those stains on his hammock looked a bit…reddish."

The princess wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I guess they don't always look after themselves when they get hurt either. They can't use spells to heal themselves? I thought this was a _magical_ pirate ship."

Cedric shrugged. "It is. But Captain Caegan is the magical one, from what I gather. I've yet to see anyone else utilizing magic: no wands, nothing." He grasped her hand before she could cast the spell. "Therefore, I wouldn't use magic around anyone, Sofia. Not even the more tolerable lot we met this morning. It might expose us as trespassers."

She hesitated momentarily before nodding. "Okay." As he released her hand, she stated clearly, " _Purgo_." She grinned as both hammocks both became immaculately clean, with their warm brown fabric now soft and inviting rather than dingy and rough. "Now, I think we're set."

He nodded, playfully gesturing toward the top hammock. "Princesses first."

She smiled sarcastically at him. "Well, thank you, kind sir." She stepped up on a small ladder to the side of the hammock and turned, sliding onto the fabric. She sighed in relief as her head hit the new plush cream-colored pillow. "Oh, this is actually kind of nice, Mr. Cedric." She sat up and pointed down toward a box beside their hammocks. "I think there are some blankets in there."

"Uh-huh…" He opened up the box and instantly closed it. "No, not using those. In fact…" He pointed his own wand at the box. " _Eradico_." He smiled in satisfaction as the box was completely destroyed. "There. Now, let's deal with the blanket situation."

Sofia frowned curiously as she looked at him. "What was wrong with _those_ blankets?" Seeing his pointed expression, she smiled and shrugged. "Never mind."

Cedric murmured another spell and created plush, warm blankets for each of them, folded and placed at the end of each hammock. "There we are. Now then, shall we go topside for a while?"

The teen yawned and turned sideways on the hammock, smiling sleepily at her friend. "We can't just stay here and take a nap?"

He smirked and tapped her forehead. "Now you're really starting to sound like me. Perhaps I'm a bad influence on you."

She grinned. "The worst." She then sat up and lowered her feet over the side of the hammock. "I guess I can get down this way, huh?"

"Just to be safe, hold onto me." He reached out and grasped her upper arms as she held onto his shoulders, and he lowered her to the wooden floor. "Can't have a broken princess on my hands before we've even barely begun this mission."

"My hero," she laughed playfully, grasping his arm as he led her topside again.

* * *

Once the friends had met up with the quartet from before, they sat down on the deck to chat with them, since it was a rather pleasant afternoon and there was nothing else to do.

"So, we've been lots of places," Sofia admitted to the group, "but we're curious… What's it like working under Captain Caegan?"

"Let's put it this way," Muscles said as he stretched and reclined against a barrel. "If you do what the man says and provide results, he'll pay you with tons of treasure and, even better, sometimes ale." He grinned toward Garnette, who rolled her eyes. "Which some of us love more than others."

"Shut up, Muscles." The redhead scoffed.

"I'd never seen that sort of dance move before," Muscles continued, grinning. "What did she call it, Marty? The Flippin' Chicken?"

Marty laughed nervously as the woman shot him a glare. "I…don't remember."

"I'll flip _you_ right off the side of this ship if you don't shut your yap," Garnette threatened as she shoved Muscles off of his barrel and onto the deck floor, her eyes narrowed as it didn't seem to faze the laughing man.

"Captain Caegan is no joke though," Wiggles warned the two newcomers. "He likes making people walk the plank if they irritate him, so make sure you stay on his good side."

Cedric laughed somewhat nervously before clearing his throat. "Er, good to know."

* * *

They talked for a bit longer, getting more information as necessary. After a while, a whistle suddenly pierced the relatively calm and quiet environment, drawing everyone's attention as Captain Caegan stood before them all.

"Listen up, you miserable bunch of sea slugs," he ordered, folding his arms as he glared at the crew.

"If nothing else, at least we've learned some new insults," Sofia whispered to Cedric, grinning as he motioned for her to be quiet. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the captain.

"I've got a plan for overtaking the Seventeen Seas and all of its inhabitants. And you will all become part of the greatest and most powerful pirate band the world has ever seen!"

A host of cheers echoed from all around the ship, and Cedric and Sofia mimicked them, trying not to be suspicious.

"Aye! I've developed my own form of what ye know as dark magic, but as it's made by none other than yours truly, I shall hereby call it Maedan Magic!" Seeing the blank looks on his crew members' faces, he deadpanned at them. "Made by Caegan…"

"OHH!" And again, a swell of applause and cheers erupted across the decks.

Sofia rolled her eyes. 'Original,' she thought to herself.

The captain laughed boisterously. "AYE, mateys! Once I conquer all the seas, I'll next be able to control all water sources from around the globe, including precipitation."

"Can he _do_ that?" Sofia asked Cedric quietly, who frowned and nodded. "He can control the weather?"

"Unfortunately, it _is_ possible," he murmured back.

"Next," the captain continued, "my Maedan Magic will be used to manipulate _all_ other forms of magic everywhere, which will have magic wielders bowing at my feet and forfeiting their own powers!" He laughed wickedly, grinning as his members seemed to be doing the same.

Sofia swallowed nervously and unconsciously grasped her amulet. She looked to the side as Cedric gently squeezed her free wrist in a comforting manner. She sighed, turning her eyes back to the older man before them.

"Be harsh and vengeful, lads! Stick to the plan! Take ye no prisoners; instead, rob them of their worth, and I'll deal with any powers we might find. If you can handle that, I'll even divvy out magical forces to my most loyal and productive crew members." He smirked as the crew cheered loudly. After all, _he_ was the only one (that he knew of) who currently possessed any form of magic. Of course these fools would cheer for _that_ possibility, he realized.

Cedric and Sofia exchanged concerned glances.

Once the captain returned to his quarters, the others with Cedric and Sofia laughed and chatted excitedly.

"Can you believe it?" Marty asked enthusiastically. "Magic! We could get magic of our own! Then we'd _really_ be a magical pirate ship and crew."

"Sounds too good to be true," Garnette yawned. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Sofia glanced down as Duchess walked over to her and clambered into her lap, her tiny soft paws playing with the teen's amulet.

"Pretty," the cat cooed, giggling.

The princess had to restrain herself from responding, because she knew that the magic from the amulet allowed her to speak to animals. If she should do so in front of these pirates, she was concerned what would happen. So, instead, she smiled and reached up, gently scratching Duchess's ears, earning a soft purr from the cat. "She is so sweet."

Marty scoffed. "Except when she's hungry. Then she turns into a viper."

"Kind of like Garnette," Muscles teased, flinching a bit when the woman punched him in the arm. "OW!"

Wiggles laughed, smirking at the taller man. "You earned that one, mate."

Duchess hurried back to Marty as Cedric stood and pulled Sofia to her feet. Seeing the inquisitive looks from the group, he rubbed his arm. "Well, it's been a long day, and I think we'd best get some rest."

"Pirates who go to bed early," Garnette laughed. "Now I've seen everything."

Sofia yawned emphatically, shrugging. "Escatopia is on a weird time schedule. It's probably way past midnight there now. Maybe we'll figure out this new schedule soon enough."

"Hope so," Marty snickered. "Don't want you guys to miss out on all the parties! Oh, speaking of which, the captain's 58th birthday party is tomorrow night. Do _not_ skip that, or there will be a riot."

Cedric offered a somewhat strained smile. "Wouldn't miss it for the world… Come along, Raelyn." He turned and led the princess away.

"Something's weird about those two," Wiggles admitted, using a piece of wire to pick his teeth. "I've never seen pirates in such clean clothes before. Or so quiet. They're just…strange."

"Look who's talking," Garnette returned, rolling her eyes. "You're not exactly a poster child for 'normalcy,' _Wiggles_." She frowned thoughtfully. "But you do have a point…" She glanced toward Marty. "What do you think?"

The darker man shrugged. "Let's wait and see. Again, they're from a different area, so maybe they do things differently there. The true testament will be how they do tomorrow at the party, not to mention when we go on the attack against the magic wielders." He smirked as the woman chuckled. "And then, if there are any further doubts, I suppose we'll just have to bring our concerns to the captain."

"I kinda like them though," Muscles yawned. "After all, anyone who shoves Leopold over the side of the ship has my respect."

Garnette laughed. "True. I guess let's just wait and see then."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Party on the Sea


	4. Party on the Sea

A Pirate's Life

Summary: Chrysta recruits Sofia and Cedric to go undercover as new members of a notorious magical pirate crew run by the wicked Captain Caegan. While aboard the ship _The Barracuda_ , the friends must determine the captain's plans and figure out how to stop them; meanwhile, Cedric notices an interesting change in his partner while on their mission. (Sofia is 17. Artwork by MarionetteJ2X!)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. The cover photo was created by the amazing artist MarionetteJ2X! 😊 I do, however, own the OCs, including but not limited to Captain Caegan, Muscles, Marty, Wiggles, Garnette, and Duchess.

A/N: Time for a bit of fun! Literally, it's party time! Someone grab the accordions and lutes, and let's go! :D Oh, by the way, because I read those reviews from chapter 3 (calling Cedric and Sofia out on their 'clean habits,' so to speak), and because I couldn't stop laughing at what y'all were saying, Sofia totally has what I shall now call an "Amber Moment" in here. Bahaha! Amber would be SO proud. :D

* * *

Chapter 4: Party on the Sea

* * *

Sofia woke up the next day to find that basically everyone in the room was still asleep. And how did she know? The snoring. And she was somewhat bewildered (if not amused) to realize just how many different types of snores there were. She made a face and leaned over her hammock, smirking as she saw Cedric lying in his own with his hands pressed to his ears and a deep frown on his face. "Can't sleep, huh?"

"How can any of them sleep with all the racket they're making?" he retorted, sighing. "They evidently _just_ got in here not long ago, because I was sleeping well until they passed out, and then the oh-so-glorious snoring began."

"Pirates like to party, Mr. Cedric," she joked, giggling softly. "They said it themselves." She pushed her blankets back and maneuvered over to the small ladder, stepping down to the floor. She gestured lightly, having him scoot over to one side of his hammock as she sat next to him. "So, since we're the only ones up, should we see if we can uncover anything else about Captain Caegan?"

He shook his head. "I think it's best, perhaps, to wait. It's the man's birthday, after all."

She rolled her eyes. "Didn't think we should really care about _that_ …"

"What I mean is, it's a rather important day to him, clearly. And to the crew. If we do anything on this day in particular, we could find ourselves in rather big trouble, and possibly with no saving grace. Therefore, I'd say wait until tomorrow at least."

"Okay. So… What _do_ we do for now?"

He smiled thoughtfully before standing up, helping her up. "What do you say to some breakfast on deck?"

She grinned, nodding. "Sounds ah-mazing." She slipped her boots on as he did the same. "Ugh, I feel kind of grimy though. Maybe we should use that cleaning spell again."

"I've been thinking about that, and I'm afraid I have bad news…" He quickly pulled her out of the room and up the stairs, onto the empty deck. "We're on a ship with pirates."

"Very good, Mr. Cedric." Sofia grinned as he gave her a sarcastic smirk. "It never ceases to amaze me how observant you are."

"Cute. Anyway, pirates…eh…" He shrugged. "I'm just going to say it. Pirates don't care about their personal hygiene. They wear the same clothes. There's clearly no fresh water to bathe. And they have no magic to make adjustments to their state of hygiene. So…"

The princess's face twisted into one of disgust. "Not to sound like Amber, but… You mean to tell me I have to _smell_ as bad as these pirates too?"

Cedric shrugged. "I mean, I could mask it a bit to where it doesn't seem _as_ pungent, but if you're wanting this undercover mission to be successful, you're going to have to make a few sacrifices, my dear."

"Ugh, fine. Same clothes it is. But I'm probably going to sneak in a few perfume spritzes, not going to lie…"

He smiled reassuringly at her. "If it helps, you still look _and_ smell nice right now, and certainly more so than the other crew members."

She laughed, shaking her head. "What a compliment, Mr. Cedric… But thanks. So do you." She grinned as he led her to a few crates, where they sat down with a taller crate between them, as a sort of makeshift table. "So, _Horatio_ , what's for breakfast?"

"Why, my dear Raelyn, I figured we could have some nice fresh fruit." Glancing around and seeing no one, he quickly summoned two bowls of freshly-sliced fruits for each of them.

Sofia beamed happily at the fruit and nodded. "This looks so good." She picked up part of a melon and took a bite. After eating a few more bites, she glanced toward her friend. She snickered as he bit into his own melon.

"What?" Cedric asked, his voice partially obscured by the fruit.

"I'm guessing it's good. You've got juice dribbling down your chin."

He rolled his eyes and wiped away the juice. "Just living that pirate lifestyle."

Sofia giggled.

* * *

They spent most of the morning and afternoon talking, playing a few games, eating again at what constituted lunchtime, and just looking at the ocean. A few times, Sofia could have sworn she saw a deep troubled look on Cedric's face, but whenever she inquired about it, he'd play it off like he didn't know what she was talking about. Of course, unbeknownst to her, he would sometimes have flashbacks to several years ago when he'd been on another ship with another 'wicked personality,' but he'd still never told her about _that_ time. He'd vowed _never_ to let her know, and therefore, that would be the only secret he'd keep from her. He just knew instinctively that it was the best thing for their friendship, not to mention his own peace of mind. Therefore, whenever she noticed his change in demeanor, he always came back to his senses and steered the conversation in another direction, distracting her with newer choices of topics.

* * *

Eventually, the rest of the crew made it up to the deck, all yawning and stretching as they went about their daily routines: some cleaning the deck, some acting as lookouts, and others doing a variety of different things.

Cedric and Sofia soon found that the main quartet had joined them, each sitting on a different crate.

"How long have you two been up?" Garnette asked, rubbing at her eyes.

"Not long," Cedric lied, inwardly realizing that it had probably been close to five or six hours.

"Good," Wiggles remarked, grinning, "because this party tonight will probably go _late_ into the evening, and even to the next morning. It's gonna be the party of the century!"

"And you said Captain Caegan is turning 58?" Sofia clarified, receiving nods.

"But you must tell him that he doesn't look a day over 36," Marty whispered dramatically. "He _loves_ that comment for whatever reason."

They spent a majority of the afternoon talking and getting to know each other. Sofia couldn't help noticing something rather interesting. Every time Garnette would speak, Marty would watch her observantly, and even seem to become a bit lost in his own little world, with a small smile on his face. It didn't take long for the princess to make the connection: Marty definitely had a crush on Garnette. Now whether _she_ knew about it, Sofia wasn't able to confirm.

* * *

Several more hours passed, and it had grown dark on the sea. Many lanterns were scattered throughout the ship, heavily illuminating everything. A band (a _literal_ band) of pirates had gathered at the foot of the dual set of stairs leading up to the helm, and they began playing some lively music.

Before long, the captain emerged from his chambers, decked from head to toe in the most polished black and gold outfit anyone had ever seen. His hair was combed and tied into a low ponytail, and he appeared to be in very good spirits. "Ahoy to ya, ye scallywags! 'Tis the most glorious day of all: the day of the birth of none other than this aging and decaying captain."

"You don't look a day over 36, Captain!" Wiggles yelled out, followed by a roar of agreement from the others onboard.

The captain grinned and shushed them. "Ye lot! Tellin' lies!" He laughed raucously and turned to the band. "Let the music swell, lads! Cook! Bring out the grub!"

A scrawny-looking chef, covered in grease and ash from what many assumed must have been from the fire of the cooking, set out several pans of food along a row of crates. There was salt pork, fancy cheeses, a plethora of desserts (as it turned out the captain had quite the sweet tooth), and a keg of ale.

" _Now_ it's a party!" the captain cheered as he greedily gathered food onto his plate and poured himself a drink. "Eat up, ye ship-rats! There's more where that came from!"

While many rushed the line to get some food, Cedric, Sofia, Marty, and Garnette sat back and watched the amusing scene of people attempting to get their plates filled. Wiggles was jumping on other men's backs, trying to climb over them, but he was shoved off every time.

"You guys aren't hungry?" Garnette asked, raising her eyebrows at them.

"I think we'll wait," Sofia responded, shaking her head. "I'd rather not get mixed up in _that_."

"Understandable. But don't wait too long, or it'll all be gone." She winked before standing up, offering a hand to Marty. "Come on, Marty. Let's go get Wiggles before he gets thrown overboard."

The other pirate snickered as he took her hand and followed her, Duchess trailing after them.

"I think Marty likes Garnette," Sofia told Cedric, grinning as she watched them.

"Admittedly, even _I_ picked up on that." He chuckled. "Perhaps some pirates aren't that different from the rest of the world, hmm?"

She smiled as she glanced back at him. "I guess not…" She blinked and turned as a bulky pirate stood before them, grinning at her. "Can I help you?" she asked, somewhat annoyed that he'd interrupted their conversation.

"Care to dance, lassie?" the man asked, offering her one of his calloused hands. He wore a dark green tunic with black slacks and boots. His long hair was swept back into a wavy brown ponytail. His face was covered in a matching beard and mustache.

Since she was supposed to be 'Ruthless Raelyn' and _not_ Sofia, the princess scoffed, waving him away. "I don't think so. I've met babies with more teeth than you."

Cedric was torn between laughing and scolding his partner, who looked rather focused on sending the pirate away. 'She's going to get us killed; I just know it,' he thought to himself, inwardly panicking. To his surprise, the pirate just laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and close to him.

"I like a fiery attitude," the man laughed. "It's alluring. Let's dance!" Without waiting for a response, he swept her into a fast dance, keeping up with the pace of the music.

Several other pirates were dancing as well, including the captain, who was rumored to be one of the best dancers among pirates throughout all the realms.

Sofia actually found herself laughing, especially when the pirate spun her around and then continued their fast dance.

Admittedly, Cedric was shocked. He couldn't believe his friend was actually _enjoying_ dancing with a pirate, especially after she'd pretty much dismissed his request earlier. "You never fail to surprise me, Sofia," he murmured softly to himself as he watched the princess maneuver her way out of the man's grasp and over to him instead. He blinked as she held her hands out to him. "What?"

"Dance with me," she urged, smiling at him, the upbeat music still swelling behind her.

"Eh, I don't think that's such a great idea…"

Sofia rolled her eyes, grasping his hands. "Oh, come on, _Horatio_." She grinned and pulled him to his feet. "Let's show these 'landlubbers' what dancing is _supposed_ to look like."

Seeing the excitement written all over her face, Cedric realized that she was really and truly having _fun_. And she wanted to share that with him. Noticing the playful smile on her face, he smirked at her and nodded. "Very well."

She laughed as Cedric began leading her in the fast-paced dance, and she was both surprised yet _not_ that surprised that he picked up on this particular dance so quickly. After all, she'd often asked him to dance with her when she was younger, and they'd made it something of a tradition to dance at the parties in Enchancia at least a few times a year, so she was familiar with those dances. But this one? This was different. This type of dance was certainly more freeing and exciting, without the stern rules of how many steps one should take, or how many twirls were customary. This was dancing with the soul, and she loved it.

Cedric spun her around a few times before catching her as she laughed when the music ended, the cheers and whistles from the pirates circulating as the band began another song. He leaned down and whispered to her, "Why is it that you always want to dance with _me_?"

She smiled sincerely up at him. "Because no one compares with you, Mr. Cedric."

He gently returned her smile as she squeezed his hands.

Meanwhile, Captain Caegan stood aside, catching his breath from his own previous dancing. His eyes settled on the two Enchancians, who were smiling at each other and talking, and seemingly off in their own little world. So unlike the others, who were practically gorging themselves on food. "Interesting pair, those two…" He shrugged before helping himself to another plate of desserts.

And the party carried on to the early morning, just before the sun was set to rise.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Starry Night


	5. Starry Night

A Pirate's Life

Summary: Chrysta recruits Sofia and Cedric to go undercover as new members of a notorious magical pirate crew run by the wicked Captain Caegan. While aboard the ship _The Barracuda_ , the friends must determine the captain's plans and figure out how to stop them; meanwhile, Cedric notices an interesting change in his partner while on their mission. (Sofia is 17. Artwork by MarionetteJ2X!)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. The cover photo was created by the amazing artist MarionetteJ2X! 😊 I do, however, own the OCs, including but not limited to Captain Caegan, Muscles, Marty, Wiggles, Garnette, and Duchess.

A/N: Sofia gets some alone time in this chapter…sort of. Lol. But then you'll see a bit of a change occur, which will drive the rest of the plot forward. 😉 While this chapter is short, the next one is filled with all sorts of drama and surprises. lol

* * *

Chapter 5: Starry Night

* * *

The pirates (and Cedric and Sofia) all made it into their hammocks around 5:00 AM. While the pirates had practically passed out, likely due to their overexertion with dancing and eating, Cedric and Sofia lay awake, still chatting as those around them were slumbering.

"That was actually fun," Sofia mumbled as her hammock swung gently back and forth. She heard Cedric chuckle below her, and she smiled. "Admit it: you had fun too."

"Of course," he acknowledged. "You always manage to make things interesting, Sofia." He yawned. "Granted, while I'm usually used to staying up late many nights, it's usually due to work and not parties. I can't say that's a lifestyle I could ever get used to."

She grinned and leaned over the side, teasing, "You're such an introvert."

"Says the extrovert," he replied, smiling tiredly. "I think I'm going to try to rest now. Perhaps if I fall into a deep enough sleep, the horrendous snoring won't affect me."

"Hmm… I can't really sleep right now." She sighed, moving to the ladder and descending to the floor. "I think I'm going to get some fresh air." She looked toward Cedric. "Want to come?"

He shook his head. "I appreciate it, my dear, but I'm rather tired." He chuckled softly as she nodded. "I'd likely fall overboard from exhaustion or something."

"Oh, Mr. Cedric…" She laughed and reached down, playfully tucking him into his hammock. "Get some sleep."

The sorcerer eyed his friend curiously, pouting. "What, no bedtime story?"

She scoffed, patting his hand and grinning. "Just wait till we get home. I have a whole Secret Library full of stories I could share with you."

"Yes, but those would certainly not constitute as bedtime stories…" He grinned as she rolled her eyes. "Good night, Sofia."

"Good night, Mr. Cedric." She decided to leave her boots off as she hurried up the steps and onto the deck. She inhaled quietly as the darkened skies above her still showed off their twinkling stars. Sunrise wouldn't be for another hour or two, and she wanted to drink in as much of the 'night' as she could.

* * *

She'd sat staring out at the gentle movement of the ocean and the twinkling stars for a long while—likely half an hour or so—before finally feeling a bit tired. She turned to head back to her hammock when she suddenly found herself face to face with the captain. "Captain Caegan," she said, startled. "I… I didn't know you were here."

The man smiled disarmingly and folded his arms. "I came up for a fresh round of air myself. I didn't think anyone else would be here." He gazed at the teenager curiously. "Have you enjoyed yourself on _The Barracuda,_ lass?"

Sofia had to smile a bit at the question. "I have, actually…"

"What was your name again?"

"Raelyn."

The captain chuckled, leaning against the side of the ship. "And tell me, _Raelyn_ , what is it that drew you to my crew?"

"I love adventure," she responded simply, "and from my experience, pirates always have the best adventures." She decided to quickly amend her statement, realizing that she sounded like she was excluding herself from the 'pirate' grouping. "I should know, being one myself. I've just longed to find a crew where I could really belong."

Captain Caegan appeared to be extremely satisfied with this response. "I'd like to offer you a unique position. It's something I've not even offered to any of my long-time members, because no one quite met the qualifications." Seeing her inquiring stare, he continued, "Become my first mate."

Sofia, stunned at the man's words, blinked. "I—I… Well, I appreciate it, Captain Caegan, but… I'll have to think about it."

He chuckled, approaching the princess as she stepped back a bit. "It's not a request, lass. You _will_ become my first mate." He picked up her amulet, stared at it momentarily with a pondering expression, and then released it, smirking as his stormy blue eyes peered into her widened ones. "Savvy?" With those final words, he turned and hobbled back to his bedchambers, shutting the doors behind him.

The princess stood there momentarily, taking in the captain's words, and frowned in concern as she grasped her amulet. Conflicted, she returned below deck to her sleeping quarters, climbing up the ladder to once again lie on her hammock. She'd just pulled the covers over herself when she heard Cedric's tired voice call to her from below.

"Did you get enough fresh air?" he asked softly, trying not to wake up any of the others. Merlin knows, that would be the _last_ thing they would need at that point: cranky pirates. Hearing no response, he frowned. "Sofia?"

She blinked and then sighed. "Yeah, Mr. Cedric… I got some fresh air." She waited until she heard him mumble something before apparently going back to sleep. She glanced over the edge, peering down at her friend and frowning contemplatively as she watched him sleep. "…And I also got a bit more than I bargained for…" Her mind racing with thoughts and concerns, she finally lay back against her pillow and pulled the covers over herself, forcing her eyes shut and willing the world of sleep and dreams to overtake her. Eventually, she succeeded.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: First Mate


	6. First Mate

A Pirate's Life

Summary: Chrysta recruits Sofia and Cedric to go undercover as new members of a notorious magical pirate crew run by the wicked Captain Caegan. While aboard the ship _The Barracuda_ , the friends must determine the captain's plans and figure out how to stop them; meanwhile, Cedric notices an interesting change in his partner while on their mission. (Sofia is 17. Artwork by MarionetteJ2X!)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. The cover photo was created by the amazing artist MarionetteJ2X! 😊 I do, however, own the OCs, including but not limited to Captain Caegan, Muscles, Marty, Wiggles, Garnette, and Duchess.

A/N: Well, if you like angst on any level, I believe the next two chapters will be to your liking. 😉I have seen a few of you speculating on some things, and while I won't say whether you're on the right track or not, the ideas are certainly intriguing. :D Anyway! Off to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: First Mate

* * *

Later on that morning, close to 11:30, the crew finally began rousing from their beds and shuffling out to start their day. The room was eventually empty, with two exceptions: Cedric and Sofia.

Sofia was fast asleep, her covers tugged up close and her head practically buried in her pillow. Cedric had evidently kicked off most of his blankets during the night, and he was lying with his head back against the pillow, one arm slung dramatically over his head.

A few minutes after the pirates had left, Sofia finally stirred and looked around, alarmed at the empty room. Thoughts began rushing through her mind, namely, 'If we don't get up there now, we might get in big trouble…' With that concept nagging at her, she pushed her covers back and slid down to the floor via the ladder. She sighed in dismay as she noticed that, while sleeping, a number of tangles had ensnarled themselves in her hair. "Ugh, 'pirate' or not, this is _not_ gonna work for me. Sorry, Mr. Cedric." She whipped out her wand and magically fixed her hair, detangling it and smiling as it twisted up into her familiar ponytail. "That's better."

She sheathed the wand before leaning down, whispering into Cedric's ear, "Rise and shine, sleepy sorcerer!"

Cedric, startled by the sudden sound, yelped and reacted rather animatedly. In fact, he'd slung his arms and legs every which way, and he ultimately ended up tangled and trapped in his own hammock. "Argh…"

Sofia smirked. "Well, look who's finally talking like a pirate!"

"Sofia! Get me out of this!"

"See, I _would_ , but _apparently_ I'm not allowed to use magic, so…" She grinned as he glowered at her.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny. No one's even around, so just help me out already."

"What's the _magic_ word?" she teased. Oh, this was too easy.

Cedric frowned. " _Now_?"

Sofia raised an eyebrow at him, putting a hand on her hip.

He sighed, sulking. " _Please_."

She smiled sweetly. "That's better." She pulled out her wand and used it to release Cedric from his confines. She gasped when he fell on the floor after he was freed, though. "Oops."

"You know, the old Sofia would have said something like, 'Oh, Mr. Cedric! I'm so sorry! Let me help you up!'" He grumbled as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Sofia laughed. "Yeah, well, the new Sofia says, 'I helped you up plenty of times. Maybe now, you can do it yourself.'" Even still, she relented with a grin and pulled him to his feet. She then frowned contemplatively, folding her arms.

"What is it?" he asked, a bit concerned by her sudden change in demeanor.

"It's not fair." She slid her hand from the top of her head to his shoulder. "I'm _still_ the shortest in my family. I feel like I've hit a growth block or something. Why do you guys all have to be so much taller than me? Are there any get-taller spells?"

Cedric chuckled and grasped her hand, patting it with his free one. "Sofia, you're perfectly fine the way you are. Besides, it's best not to mess with heredities. Bad things could happen. Just be happy being you."

"Thank you, Mr. Feel-Good-Saying-of-the-Century." She giggled and reached over, hugging him.

He was a bit surprised but returned her hug, nonetheless. "What's this for?"

"No reason… I just haven't hugged you in a few days, and I figured you were going through hugging withdrawals." She smiled sweetly up at him, seeing him shake his head in amusement.

"Well, thank you, Sofia. It's much appreciated, even though you _did_ drop me on the floor with that spell."

She scoffed and released him, walking to the door. "Fine, free yourself from your own hammock next time." She grinned playfully at him before disappearing up the stairs.

"Merlin help me," he murmured with a heavy sigh and bemused smile before following after her.

* * *

Once everyone was situated on the top deck and munching on some bread and fruit, Captain Caegan called their attention.

"Listen here, ye flea-bitten potato peelers!"

"These insults are just getting better and better," Sofia whispered to Cedric, who nearly choked on his bread in mild laughter.

"I've got an important announcement to make!" He gestured emphatically toward Sofia, who blinked in confusion. "As ye lot know, I've been searchin' high and low for a suitable aid. Someone to be my right hand and my main partner in crime." He reached down and grasped Sofia's arm, pulling her up beside him.

Cedric put the rest of his food aside and placed one hand over his dagger case, prepared to use force against the older man if necessary.

"Our wicked little sea urchin here, Ruthless Raelyn as she calls herself, has so graciously accepted the role of bein' my first mate, as of the wee hours of this mornin'."

The crew cheered in excitement, though that stopped soon enough when the Enchancian Royal Sorcerer jumped to his feet, an angry look on his face.

"No, I forbid it," Cedric snapped, causing a few gasps to erupt from the others, even the quartet with whom he and Sofia had become acquainted. "She's far too young to be a first mate, and I won't see her putting herself in danger for the likes of you."

Captain Caegan merely smirked and snapped once, chuckling as a few pirates grabbed his arms, and another placed him in shackles. He released Sofia and walked up to the sorcerer, grabbing his tunic and pulling him forward, where he was situated right in front of his face. "I don't think you're in any position to be tellin' me how to run my ship, you bag of bones. I suggest you keep your trap shut, or else you'll find yourself swimmin' with the fishes. Savvy?" He looked toward the other pirates. "Lock him up in the brig for the rest of the trip. I won't be havin' any mutiny on _my_ ship."

"No!" Sofia called, rushing forward and finding herself halted by a few other pirates. "Let him go, please!"

" _Please_?" The pirate captain cackled as he turned to the princess, while the others carried Cedric below the ship to the brig. "My, what a polite and proper young pirate ye are. Somethin' different about her, ain't there, boys?"

"She's a bloomin' lot prettier than most of the other sea witches that come aboard, captain," one random pirate called out.

Sofia clenched her fists by her side. "I'll show _you_ a sea witch," she muttered threateningly under her breath before sighing inwardly. She knew she had to stick to the plan, as both Chrysta and the captain would say. While she was worried about Cedric, she still had a job to do, and it had waited long enough. If she could get closer to the captain, then maybe she could unveil some more secrets about his plans, and then she could pass along that information to Chrysta and the other Protectors. "Captain Caegan, I… I'm here to serve as your first mate. Just tell me what to do." Those words felt like chains wrapping around her, and she seethed inwardly as he smirked at her.

"That's more like it." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her off toward his chambers. "Come along."

"I reckon Raelyn is in over her head," Muscles yawned, stretching out against the deck. "Too bad. I liked the kid."

Garnette glared at her friend before tossing some of her drink at him, smirking as he sputtered. "She's a tough girl. She can handle commands from the captain."

"I sure hope so," Marty sighed as he scratched Duchess's head. "Because considering what happened to Horatio, I'm sure it's gotta be tough, having that dynamic duo split up."

Wiggles nodded. "He had a point though. She _is_ kinda young to be a first mate."

Garnette frowned. "You know how it is, guys. Captain's rules." She glanced back to where Sofia had disappeared. "Maybe she'll surprise us. Who knows?"

* * *

Sofia grunted as Captain Caegan released her onto a chair while he withdrew a pendant from under his tunic, his fingers caressing over the ruby stone inlayed in the silver setting.

"All right, my first mate," he chuckled, waving one hand and creating a visual illusion before her. "As my right hand, you are now privy to some rather important information. And you mustn't tell a single soul about it, or else I'll maroon all of ya, or worse. Savvy?" Seeing her nod silently, he smirked. "I've got a plan to see my goals through. Using Maedan's Magic, I'll not only conquer my desired areas, but I'll also use mind control to keep those scallywags under constant command."

Her eyes widened.

"And I won't be givin' them any magic either, the fools." He laughed. " _But_ , lassie, _you_ can have all the magic your precious little heart desires."

"No!" She winced a bit as he blinked at her.

"NO?"

"I… I mean…" She had to think fast. Turning down something like that was unheard of for a pirate. The opportunity to have _powers_? For someone without them already, that would have been life-changing. "I mean… It's far more important for our captain to have all the power, wouldn't you say?"

He frowned curiously.

"I'm just a first mate. But you, Captain Caegan, are the ruler here: the embodiment of this ship. _You_ deserve the power, not _me_."

The man grinned in satisfaction. "Jumpin' jackrabbits, you're right, first mate. Why, I alone will conquer these Seventeen Seas and keelhaul the lot of any who try to oppose me in any way." He shoved his pendant back in his tunic and rubbed his hands together. "And when I succeed, I'll be the most powerful captain in every realm!"

"Yay!" she cheered somewhat enthusiastically, trying to keep the man in good spirits long enough to talk her way out of the chamber. As it turned out, though, she didn't have to.

"Ye may go, lassie. Be within shoutin' distance in the next hour or so."

"Um, sure. I mean, yes, sir!" With that, she turned and hurried out of the room, her destination quite clear in her mind: Cedric.

Captain Caegan chuckled darkly. "Ruthless, indeed. Ruthless as a helpless babe screamin' for its mother. Ruthless as a leaf fallin' against the ground. Bah!" He clutched his pendant again through his tunic. "This will be easier than I thought…"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Out of Context


	7. Out of Context

A Pirate's Life

Summary: Chrysta recruits Sofia and Cedric to go undercover as new members of a notorious magical pirate crew run by the wicked Captain Caegan. While aboard the ship _The Barracuda_ , the friends must determine the captain's plans and figure out how to stop them; meanwhile, Cedric notices an interesting change in his partner while on their mission. (Sofia is 17. Artwork by MarionetteJ2X!)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. The cover photo was created by the amazing artist MarionetteJ2X! 😊 I do, however, own the OCs, including but not limited to Captain Caegan, Muscles, Marty, Wiggles, Garnette, and Duchess.

A/N: So, here comes the real angsty, argumentative stuff. ;D I mean, it was bound to happen at this rate. Lol. But here we go!

* * *

Chapter 7: Out of Context

* * *

Cedric woke up from his unexpected bout of sleep. He had no idea _why_ he'd gone to sleep. In fact, he didn't even remember dozing off. The last thing he remembered… He frowned, trying to maneuver around in the small, unfamiliar area, but soon realizing that his wrists were shackled and one of his ankles was manacled to the little cot he'd been lying on, the long chain pooled in the center of the cell.

His head hurt a bit, so he had to wonder if he'd hit it somehow. Or maybe he'd been put under a dark spell that had caused him to become unconscious. Either way, it was unpleasant, and all he cared about now was figuring out how to free himself and get back to Sofia.

"Sofia," he spoke aloud, shaking his head. He remembered now. The captain had made her his first mate, and she didn't really seem all that surprised about it. Had she known? Surely not… Surely, she didn't actually _want_ to be the corrupt man's right hand… She was probably just playing it off and sticking with the undercover ruse. Hopefully…

Speaking of which, why hadn't _he_ stuck to the plan? That had been the theme of this trip: 'stick to the plan.' But no, he had to go off and challenge the captain, thereby getting himself separated from his partner and thrown into this crummy dungeon-like place. Who knew what had happened to her at this point?

With that dreadful thought in his mind, he frantically began searching for his wand. He managed to lift the cover of the dagger case and, to his disappointment and aggravation, he noticed that it was missing. "Great…" He gasped sharply and turned as he heard a door squeak open, followed by footsteps rapidly descending down the stairs. He breathed in relief as he saw his friend rushing toward the cell. "Sofia!"

"Mr. Cedric," she returned, smiling as he tried to approach her only to be halted by the end of the chain. The smile faded into a concerned frown. "Are you all right?"

"I've been better," he admitted, a sour tone to his voice as he emphatically shook his foot, causing the chain links to clink together. "I'm glad you are safe… It appears my wand has been stolen." His eyes narrowed as he observed her perplexed features. "Not to sound crass, but where were you? I woke up in this disgusting place with the worst headache."

"Sorry. Captain Caegan insisted that he have a word with me. I _did_ get some inside information though, but I'm thinking there's probably more to his story than he's letting on. I'm going to see if I can get more out of him."

"And what about me?" the sorcerer asked, growing annoyed. "I'd rather not be chained up in here like some sort of caged animal."

"Um… Let me see if I can do something about that." She waved her wand and spoke every unlocking or freeing spell she knew, yet nothing happened.

"It must have a counteracting spell on it," Cedric realized, sighing heavily. "It's useless."

"No," Sofia urged him, shaking her head. "Look, the captain, for whatever reason, liked me enough to make me his first mate." She completely missed the look of irritation on Cedric's face as she added, "I _could_ just charm him into giving me the actual spell, and then I could get you out of here."

"No," he declared, surprising her. "I don't want you having anything else to do with that man."

"But Mr. Cedric—"

Cedric stormed closer to the cell door, held fast by the rattling chains, a chillingly dangerous look (one she hadn't seen in years) on his face as he glared at his friend. However, this time, it was obviously for a much different reason. "Sofia, I said _no_. I won't have you putting yourself in any more danger than necessary, especially around a clearly wicked and unpredictable _pirate_ captain."

Sofia scoffed at his words, clearly affronted. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"You are taking this out of context, Sofia. You're still young—"

"I'm _seventeen_ , Mr. Cedric!" The tone in her voice was sharp and angry, and her blazing eyes matched her current mood as the sorcerer took a step back at her outburst, his bravado fading. "I can handle things on my own, though you and everyone else around me seem to believe just the opposite. All you guys see is that eight-year-old girl from the village who knew nothing about wickedness and danger. That's all you _ever_ see!"

"Sofia…"

"Sorry, but I'm _not_ that girl anymore. I've grown up. I've changed. I'm a lot stronger than you guys give me credit for, but you never seem to want to believe it." She folded her arms as he remained silent. "I don't need anyone's permission—even yours—to do what I think is right. If you want to stay in this cell, fine." She frowned heavily as he seemed to want to say something, but he remained silent. "It's not the first time you've gotten captured for doing something stupid."

Those words were like acid being poured onto him, and he flinched as the princess stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Cedric sighed heavily and collapsed onto his cot, his head in his hands and wondering what had gotten into Sofia. Changing over the years was one thing, but he would rather perish than see her good nature corrupted by that awful pirate captain. Still, with nothing else to do and all his efforts exhausted, he lay down on his cot and turned to the wall, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. All he could do now was wait…

* * *

Outside the door to the brig, Sofia rested against the entrance, a deep frown on her face as she came to terms with what she'd just said to someone who was supposed to be her closest friend. It was true… He _did_ always treat her like she needed to be rescued. Yet _he_ was the one locked up. "I'll prove myself one way or another," she murmured, pushing off the door and wandering away aimlessly. "I've _got_ to…"

Meanwhile, Captain Caegan stood at the other end of the ship, a knowing smirk growing on his face as he watched the auburn-haired princess amble away. "One down, one to go."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: A Change in the Wind


	8. A Change in the Wind

A Pirate's Life

Summary: Chrysta recruits Sofia and Cedric to go undercover as new members of a notorious magical pirate crew run by the wicked Captain Caegan. While aboard the ship _The Barracuda_ , the friends must determine the captain's plans and figure out how to stop them; meanwhile, Cedric notices an interesting change in his partner while on their mission. (Sofia is 17. Artwork by MarionetteJ2X!)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. The cover photo was created by the amazing artist MarionetteJ2X! 😊 I do, however, own the OCs, including but not limited to Captain Caegan, Muscles, Marty, Wiggles, Garnette, and Duchess.

A/N: All right, guys! Time for a little intervention and a little moment of "whoops" from Sofia, on more than one thing. Lol. You'll see what I mean. Also, we're about to see who was barking up the _right_ tree. 😉 Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 8: A Change in the Wind

* * *

Sofia paced the deck, a deep scowl on her face as she muttered to herself. "He can be so… _ugh_!" She shook her head as she stopped and gripped the side of the ship. "I've encouraged him to believe that he's a brilliant sorcerer. I've given him Wassailia gifts from the heart. I've listened to his problems and helped him out as best as I could. I helped him reunite with his dad. I've told him that he's one of my favorite people in the world—and still is, though I'm super angry with him…" She growled under her breath. "I've gotten him to give up his quest to take over my kingdom…and be the wonderful person I always knew he was. I've saved him as many times as he's saved me…" She huffed harshly as she spun around and kicked over an empty barrel, sighing as a couple of rats skittered out of it, squeaking in apparent terror. "And after all of that, he _still_ treats me like a little girl? He _still_ thinks I need to be guarded and rescued? _I'm_ not the one who got locked up! TWICE!"

"Uh, Raelyn?"

"WHAT?!" Sofia yelled angrily as she whirled around, gasping in surprise as she saw Garnette standing there, her brow furrowed in confusion and her hands on her hips. "Oh, G-Garnette… Heh…" She smiled innocently, pulling her ponytail in front of her and busying herself by running her fingers through her hair. "Um… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you…" She sighed as the woman eyed her carefully. "I'm just…irritated."

"Yeah, I noticed. What did that poor barrel ever do to you?" The redhead grinned as she walked over and guided the princess to the side of the ship, leaning against it beside her. "Want to share what you were ranting about? I know we don't exactly know each other that well or anything, but according to the guys, I'm a pretty good listener."

"Well…"

"It'll be our little secret." She winked as the younger girl sighed in resignation. "I promise."

"Okay… It's just… It's M—Horatio." She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts coherent so that she wouldn't accidentally say Cedric's name. "Well, you saw what he did earlier."

"Yeah… Not the smartest move, I must say." She shook her head. "The last guy who did that walked the plank, _after_ Captain Caegan had tied some weights to his ankles."

Sofia gasped in alarm.

"Let's just say, even if the guy _could_ swim, I doubt he resurfaced."

"Unless mermaids or someone rescued him," the princess suggested.

Garnette laughed. "Right. Mermaids. Anyway, go on."

Sofia continued playing with her hair as she recounted her frustration. "We've known each other for a long time now. I was young when I met him, and I looked up to him—still do, even though we're technically partners."

"Uh-huh."

"I guess he just always assumed it was his responsibility to look out for me and protect me, since I'm younger… But he fails to realize that I'm not a kid anymore, and I can handle myself." She frowned as she glared at the deck. "I don't mind if he wants to help me, but I'm a lot stronger than I seem, and I have done fine without his interference before."

"Did you ever consider that he might act that way because he's scared of losing you?"

Sofia turned toward the woman, blinking. "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it." She gently brushed Sofia's hands away and gathered her hair, sectioning it off as she began to braid it. "You say you two have known each other for years. You're even partners, right?" Seeing Sofia nod, she smiled. "Look, my brother and I were like that. He's fifteen years older than I am, and he was always trying to look out for me and fight my battles for me. And while I also got irritated about that, I came to realize that he only did it because he loved me and wanted me to be safe, and he didn't want to lose me." She pulled a tie from a hidden loop beneath her vest and tied off the end of Sofia's braid, draping it over her shoulder. "Sorry to tell you, girly, but that's just a guy thing. They always want to make sure that their charges, friends, or family members—especially their female ones—are protected and secure. It's in their nature."

"Hmm."

"Besides, I've watched you two together." She smiled as Sofia stared at her curiously. "You may not fully understand this when I say it, but… You two act like a puzzle, or… I don't know. It's almost like you're part of the same soul, sort of."

Sofia frowned, confused. "I don't get it."

"I can clearly tell you two are best friends. You mean a lot to each other; that's really obvious." She folded her arms. "But there's something really unique about the two of you, too. It goes beyond friendship or even any label you could put on human relationships. It's almost like…destiny, maybe? Like you guys were _meant_ to be in each other's lives. It's almost like you two are…" She shrugged as she saw that she had Sofia's complete attention. "You're puzzle pieces. Without one or the other, your puzzle—your story or your lives—could never be complete."

The princess absorbed the pirate's words and twirled her braid around her fingers contemplatively. "I guess…you have a point." She sighed as she gazed up at her fellow shipmate. "I know he didn't mean anything by it when he did that. He was just…trying to help me… And I guess I have a bad habit of letting my anger and other emotions get the better of me sometimes."

"Tell me about it." The redhead rolled her eyes. "The guys call it my 'fire-headed days.' They think they're clever." She ran her hand through her fiery red hair.

"That's nothing. Apparently, _Horatio_ has a code word for my outbursts and bad moods: potassium." She winced and shook her head, scrunching up her nose. "I had to forbid him from ever saying that word to me again, because it was so…awkward." She smiled sheepishly as Garnette laughed. "I've always been the level-headed and calm one out of me and my siblings. The fact that I'd gotten so unpredictable and moody that he had to come up with a code-word is so embarrassing!"

"I think it's kind of cute. I sort of doubt that _potassium_ is going to solve any of your problems, but who knows?" She snickered. "Anyway, I hope you guys are able to reconcile, even though he's been put into the brig. Maybe he'll get out after we dock, and you two can work things out."

"Yeah, maybe…" She smiled sincerely. "Thanks, Garnette. You're really helpful."

"No problem, Raelyn." She gently nudged her. "We girls have to look out for each other. You need anything, you let me know." She winked and walked away.

Sofia sighed and looked out at the ocean, which was as still as it could be, with the light gently reflecting off of the surface. Being away from civilization and among free-spirited pirates had actually been more exciting and fun than she'd assumed it would, but it had also nearly made her forget who she really was and where she'd come from, not to mention her whole purpose for being here in the first place. And on top of that, she'd said some truly awful things to the one person she cared about the most, and the look of despair on his face… She knew she'd really hurt him with her heated words. She frowned, a decision settling in her mind. "I've got to make this right…" Determined, she turned and hurried toward the entrance to the brig.

A few heavy footsteps landed on the boards where the princess had previously stood before stopping altogether.

* * *

Cedric jostled awake in surprise when he felt something hit him on the shoulder. When he glanced down at the cot, he realized that it was a small seashell. He picked it up and stared at it for a moment before hearing a voice behind him.

"Mr. Cedric!"

He turned around and sat up, a bit surprised to see his friend standing directly outside the cell, her hands wrapped around the bars. Merlin, that sight was a familiar one… A callback to that day over seven years ago now… "Sofia?"

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you," she told him sincerely, her voice quiet and uncertain. "I'm a pretty bad friend if I get mad at you for wanting to keep me safe. I should be grateful to have someone like you in my life, and I _am_." She sighed, her blue eyes searching his inquisitive brown ones. "Ever since we established this bond or whatever you want to call it, all you've ever done is try to be there for me. And what do I do? I throw a tantrum like a little five-year-old." She rested her head against the bars, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric… I really am."

He smiled at her before stepping forward, until his shackled legs wouldn't allow him to go any closer to the bars. Instead, he reached out one hand, happy to see the gesture returned as she extended her arm and grasped his hand. "You're forgiven. And I apologize for being overbearing. I promise I'll try to do better. But you must bear with me, my dear. I've spent so many years trying to protect the little girl who looked up to me, that I forgot to realize that…" He sighed, squeezing her hand. "…She's _not_ a little girl anymore. She's a beautiful, strong, kind, courageous young lady, who's retained so many titles and positions and honors, unheard of for someone her age. And with a good heart and sense of loyalty as well… You just don't see that these days, much less get to witness the effects of it, and I'm lucky to be one of the few to do so."

Sofia smiled shyly, her cheeks tinged pink as she blushed modestly. "Mr. Cedric…" She held his hand a bit more securely as she absently reached for her amulet with her free hand. "I just wish I could get you out of this cell and those shackles…" She didn't notice the small twinkling of the pink jewel beneath her fingers. "You didn't deserve this." She gasped as he suddenly vanished, before reappearing next to her. She blinked in surprise. "How did you…?"

"Your amulet?" he guessed, gesturing toward the still-glimmering stone.

Sofia gaped at the amulet before laughing happily, throwing her arms around the sorcerer. "I love magic!" She grinned up at him as he chuckled. "And I love _you_ , Mr. Cedric. I never meant to be so awful to you earlier."

"Don't even give it a second thought, Sofia." He smiled as she embraced him again. "And I love you too. You had every right to be angry, and like I said, I'll try my hardest to let go a bit."

"If you let go right _now_ , I'll be angry again," she joked, giggling. "I've missed my Mr. Cedric hugs…"

"There will be plenty of time for that later." He became a bit more serious as she released him and stood facing him. "I can sense that things are slowly becoming worse. Something isn't settling well with me… I certainly don't like the fact that my wand is gone."

"We need to find it," she suggested. "And then you and I can take down Captain Caegan."

"No," he told her, pointing toward her Enchantlet. "No, I think we need to get the Mystic Isles involved."

Both Enchancians jumped, startled, when they heard the door to the brig slam open. As they turned to the entrance, they gasped when they realized that Captain Caegan was standing there, looking far more intimidating than he had before. There was a distinct sense of malice about him now, and it seemed to practically radiate from him.

"Ah, my first mate," he drawled as he sauntered toward them, noting that Sofia had moved beside Cedric and grasped his arm securely. "What a disappointment you've turned out to be. _Ruthless_ Raelyn indeed. Nay…" He smiled sinisterly as he paused before them. "Princess Sofia."

Cedric and Sofia gasped in shock. How did he know?!

To be continued…

Next Chapter: A Royal Blunder


	9. A Royal Blunder

A Pirate's Life

Summary: Chrysta recruits Sofia and Cedric to go undercover as new members of a notorious magical pirate crew run by the wicked Captain Caegan. While aboard the ship _The Barracuda_ , the friends must determine the captain's plans and figure out how to stop them; meanwhile, Cedric notices an interesting change in his partner while on their mission. (Sofia is 17. Artwork by MarionetteJ2X!)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. The cover photo was created by the amazing artist MarionetteJ2X! 😊 I do, however, own the OCs, including but not limited to Captain Caegan, Muscles, Marty, Wiggles, Garnette, and Duchess.

A/N: Let's get some of those questions answered! :D We are getting close to the end, and we've got a few more things to cover. Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 9: A Royal Blunder

* * *

Sofia was nearly speechless when she heard her real name fall from the captain's mouth. She inhaled sharply before asking, "H-How do you know who I am?"

"The Amulet of Avalor dangles from your neck, lass," he informed her, smirking as the princess grasped the jewel in response. "I'd always wanted to add that beautiful and powerful gem to my own treasure trove, but alas, it was lost to the other realms. I admit that it took me a while to remember what the amulet was called, though I distinctly recall it being a brilliant purple shade, and it took me even longer to recall to whom it belonged…"

Cedric moved to stand in front of Sofia protectively, and he found (to his surprise) that she wasn't objecting for once.

"However, I've heard your name spoken throughout several realms, Princess Sofia," the captain laughed. "What, with all the villains ye have apparently conquered the last several years. Granted, I never knew what ye looked like until now. Somehow, I imagined a more petite and posher princess, and not the tattered ragamuffin I see before me."

"Ragamuffin?!" She pushed forward past Cedric, only to have him sigh and hold her back. "I'll show you 'ragamuffin,' you bearded bully!" She reached into her dagger case and withdrew her wand, aiming it at the older man. "Where is Mr. Cedric's wand?"

"Ah, 'Mr. Cedric' now, is it? Not 'Heartless Horatio' after all?" A look of realization passed over the captain's features. "Ohh, I see now. I recall hearin' the name 'Cedric' several times when the princess was mentioned. Something about a…royal sorcerer, was it? Her friend and _partner_?" He grinned. "What an odd combination."

Cedric frowned as Sofia continued struggling against him, probably trying to attack the older man, if she had it her way. She was growing a bit more impatient with people the older she got. 'Just like me,' he thought wryly.

"No matter," Captain Caegan continued as he withdrew a compass from his tunic, opening the clasp. "You are both now stowaways on _my_ ship, and all stowaways must walk the plank." He smirked as the friends gasped. "But first… I'll be takin' all your magic, if you please." He turned briskly toward Cedric. "Startin' with you!"

Before he could react, Cedric felt every last ounce of magic literally become absorbed from his body. Even worse, he could feel the compass beginning to drain his physical energy too, which was causing him to sway.

"Mr. Cedric, no!" Sofia whirled on the captain. "Stop it!" She rushed forward, shoving the man and causing him to drop the compass.

"Why, you meddlesome wretch!" He growled as Sofia grabbed the compass and took off running with it. "Get back here!"

Sofia swung around a pole and ducked under the man as she headed back toward a weakened Cedric. She quickly activated her Enchantlet, panting as she saw her friend's face. "Chrysta!"

"Sofia, what's wrong?" Chrysta asked in concern. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Cedric and I are in trouble. Typhoon Realm! _The Barracuda_!" She gasped sharply as she felt one hand slam over her Enchantlet, cutting off the connection, and another press firmly against her back. She winced as she felt his boney, calloused hands and knuckles practically digging into her back. "Let me go!"

"I will. But I'll be takin' your magical powers first, missy." He chuckled darkly as he felt the girl's powers flowing from her body (and numerous magical items) into his hands. He felt rejuvenated with the rush of magical energy coursing through his veins. "That's it…"

Sofia whimpered in discomfort as she next felt her physical energy beginning to drain from her, just like Cedric. She looked down, noticing that the sorcerer was passed out on the floor. "M… Mr. Cedric…" Those were the last words that left her mouth as her eyes closed and she collapsed onto the ground next to him.

"Like takin' candy from a baby," Captain Caegan remarked gleefully as he ripped the wand from Sofia's hand and pocketed it. He turned and strolled out of the brig, nearly running into Muscles and Marty as they were walking by the door. "You two! I have a couple of prisoners who need to be returned to their cell. Mind helpin' me?"

"Uh, sure," Marty began before correcting himself to, "I—I mean, aye, captain!" He nudged Muscles, who blinked, startled out of his dazed state.

"Um, right! Whatever you need, captain!" He glanced at Marty, who shrugged, before following them both back into the brig. He blinked in surprise as he saw exactly who the 'prisoners' were. While Cedric had been captured earlier due to his little outburst, he was shocked to see Sofia there. "Horatio and Raelyn?"

The captain laughed boisterously. "I think you mean 'Princess Sofia and her royal sorcerer Cedric.'" He smirked at the two confused men. "They've hoodwinked you, men. Fooled, deceived, and tricked you into believing that they were some prime pirates. Ha!" He waved a careless hand toward the two Enchancians. "Deal with them now. Put them in the cell, and I'll make sure to seal it with Maedan Magic so that they can't escape."

"Y-Yes, sir," Marty stuttered, still a bit taken aback by this new information. So, the two friends they'd gotten to know weren't at all who they said they were? Who _were_ they, then? Where were they from? Why were they here? Why had they been singled out by the captain? So many unanswered questions… "Let's… Let's go, Muscles."

After reluctantly securing the prisoners as asked, the two pirates returned topside as the captain sealed the door with his own magic. Once they were all back on the deck again, Captain Caegan called out for their attention.

"It appears we have two stowaways on this ship, lads!" he announced. "The ones you call Raelyn and Horatio are, in reality, spies sent to take me down!"

The majority of the pirates roared in anger and repulsion. Meanwhile, Marty and Muscles had let Garnette and Wiggles in on what was going on, and the quartet just stood there in disbelief.

"I thought there was something off about them," Garnette admitted quietly to her group, "but I never would have thought they were spies…"

"The captain said their names are Cedric and Princess Sofia." Marty placed his hands on his hips.

"A _princess_ was with us the whole time?" Wiggles gasped. "Wearing _that_?!" He flinched as Garnette knocked him upside the head. "Ow!"

Captain Caegan sneered at his crew. "We don't take kindly to strangers trespassin' on our ship, do we, boys?!"

"NO!"

"At daybreak, the two phony pirates will be walkin' the plank!" He laughed wickedly as the rest of the crew cheered him on.

"Fake pirates or not, we're not gonna let them die, are we?" Marty asked, conflicted, as he looked toward Garnette for clarification. "I figured we were kind of starting to be friends, you know…"

The redhead sighed and shook her head. "I know, Marty." She frowned and looked toward the others. "To go against the captain would be mutiny…"

"Wouldn't be _my_ first time," Muscles admitted, folding his arms.

"Mine either," Wiggles added, mimicking the much taller man.

Muscles raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, please. The only 'mutiny' you've ever committed is getting a dolphin tattoo on your ankle."

"Seriously?" Marty asked, laughing.

"And it's _turquoise_ ," the sandy-haired man remarked, smirking as Wiggles growled in frustration.

"Look, are we going to do this or not?" Garnette snapped, getting the guys' attention. "Because if we are, there's no going back. We'll be ship-less and crew-less. But…" She paused, recalling her private conversation with Sofia previously, and then she sighed heavily. "But it's the right thing to do."

"And _we're_ **pirates** ," Muscles chuckled. "I guess we forgot to sign away our moral compass when we took this job." He smirked as Garnette glanced at him. "Ready when you are, Red. You just tell us what to do."

She smiled slyly. "In that case, just follow my lead, boys."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Powerful Words


	10. Powerful Words

A Pirate's Life

Summary: Chrysta recruits Sofia and Cedric to go undercover as new members of a notorious magical pirate crew run by the wicked Captain Caegan. While aboard the ship _The Barracuda_ , the friends must determine the captain's plans and figure out how to stop them; meanwhile, Cedric notices an interesting change in his partner while on their mission. (Sofia is 17. Artwork by MarionetteJ2X!)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. The cover photo was created by the amazing artist MarionetteJ2X! 😊 I do, however, own the OCs, including but not limited to Captain Caegan, Muscles, Marty, Wiggles, Garnette, and Duchess.

A/N: Time for a little showdown. :D Okay, a slightly large showdown. Not nearly as daunting as the Kinoroh one (in my opinion), but still challenging enough for our heroes to overcome. Lol. BTW, I have a slew of new stories in the process of being developed, including the summaries, titles, and cover photos, so stay tuned. When I get organized and have everything ready, they'll be on my profile bio as usual. Meanwhile, after completing THIS story, I will be taking a little break to get those other stories prepared. 😊 I'm hoping to get this story finished very soon, so keep an eye out for the final chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10: Powerful Words

* * *

It was pretty late at night when Sofia and Cedric finally came around again. They could tell, however, that they were considerably weaker than usual, and without their magic, they felt a bit…hollow. In a sort of slow struggle, they clambered onto the single cot, just so they could be off the cold, damp, hard floor.

Sofia grasped her amulet, telling it in a weak voice, "We wish to…to be free from this cell." She frowned in dismay as she noticed that her amulet, for once, offered no reaction. "I had a feeling that would happen…" She looked toward Cedric, who looked far more drained than she did, and released her amulet before scooting a bit closer to him. "I am _so_ sorry for getting you into this mess, Mr. Cedric…"

He looked toward her, frowning at her words. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, it was technically _my_ mission as a Protector. Chrysta would have been fine with me going undercover alone. You didn't have to come if you didn't want to."

He chuckled softly and wrapped one arm around her, offering her some comfort. "I think we both know by now…that wasn't an option. I wasn't about to let you come on this mission alone. Not _this_ sort of mission, with pirates and dark magic plans and such."

She sighed, leaning into him. "I just hate thinking that I led us both into a trap… If Chrysta can't get to us in time, what does that mean for us?" She absently played with a lock of her hair. "I'm dangerous to be around, aren't I?"

Cedric laughed at that question, gently squeezing her arm in a comforting manner. "Nonsense, my dear. Life with you is far more interesting, Sofia…even if it means getting captured on a pirate ship."

Sofia smiled tiredly at his words before nodding. "At least we can say that we're never boring."

"Merlin, no. And yet you used to tell me how much you longed for a 'boring day,' eh? Perhaps we'll get one, one of these days."

She giggled softly before feeling her newly-found energy slowly leaving her again.

Without warning, she fell asleep and nearly collapsed, but Cedric caught her and shuffled off the cot, gently easing her into a lying position with her head propped on the pillow. He covered her with the thin sheet before moving to sit in a corner of the cell, his head resting against the steel bars and his eyes slowly drooping closed as he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

Several hours later, both friends were startled into alertness as a loud clang echoed throughout the brig. Cedric scurried over to Sofia, who had jolted up and fallen off the cot in surprise, and he helped her to her feet. As they turned, they saw Captain Caegan standing at the now-open cell door with a few very menacing-looking pirates, each holding a length of rope.

"Glad to see ye both awake," the captain cooed saccharinely as his two cronies swiftly captured both friends, tying their arms behind their backs before securely holding onto their wrists. "Bright and early, too! It's a perfect day for a plank walk." He sneered at them before turning and heading toward the exit, chuckling wickedly as he heard the other two pirates wrestling with the Enchancians to get them to walk.

"You _can_ stop shoving me, you know," Sofia warned one of the muscular (and extremely odious) pirates. "I figured out how to walk when I was a baby."

"You've got quite a mouth on ya, lass," the man remarked, pushing her forward again—and a bit rougher this time. "Somethin' tells me it gets ya into trouble quite often."

"I'm _here,_ aren't I?" she grumbled, grunting in annoyance as he pushed her again. "Hey!"

Cedric glared at the man as he, too, was guided onward. "Keep your filthy hands off her. Or, when I get my magic back, I'll use every curse I know to ensure that you suffer for the rest of your miserable life."

"Mighty big words from such a puny sorcerer," the second burly man laughed as he and his shipmate pushed the friends up the stairs and onto the deck.

The quartet with whom they'd made friends (or at least, _they'd_ like to think of them as friends, but at this point even that might have been questionable) stood aside and watched in dismay as the two Enchancians were practically half-carried and half-dragged to the side of the ship, where a newly-secured plank was looming just over the edge.

Sofia happened to glance over toward Garnette, who offered her an apologetic look. Being Sofia, she just smiled in reassurance. It wasn't her fault; she had to know that. Of all the pirates onboard, Garnette was definitely her favorite.

"Avast ye, ya scurvy dogs!" Captain Caegan announced with his usual dramatic flourish. "These two have been found guilty of impersonating pirates, deceiving a proper captain, possessing powers aiming to cause my demise—"

"He's lying!" Sofia yelled, struggling against her captor. "Our job was just to monitor him, not to 'cause his demise.' And he's lying to all of you too!" She glared around at the pirates before her. "If you really think this man is going to give you powers for helping him, you are fools! Can't you see he's using you?!"

Captain Caegan grabbed Sofia by the arm and snarled as he propelled her onto the plank. He smirked at her now-frightened expression, seeing as she'd nearly lost her footing and fallen off the thin board. "Not so high and mighty now, are ya, _Princess_?"

A rumble of surprised murmurs erupted from the crew, save for the few who already knew the truth.

"Leave her alone," Cedric demanded, ripping his right arm out of his captor's hold before grunting as he was shoved against the side of the ship. "Ugh!"

"Oh, that's right," the captain cackled as he grasped Cedric's tunic and shoved him up onto the plank directly behind Sofia, who was trying very hard to keep her balance. "You two like to do everything _together_ , don't ya? Well, look at it this way: you started this adventure together…" He grabbed a sword from another pirate's sheath and held it out toward them, sneering at them as they shuffled back a bit to avoid being stabbed. "You can end it together too. And I believe the old saying goes, 'Ladies first.'" He smirked at Sofia, who glowered at him in irritation.

With another jab of his sword, the captain guffawed as Cedric swiftly moved to miss it. Instead, it now put him and Sofia both on the very edge of the plank, which was a daunting distance from the water.

"Well, if this is how it ends," Cedric mumbled softly so that only his partner could hear, "I'm glad it ends with you, Sofia…" He smiled sadly toward her.

"Mr. Cedric…" She then frowned at him. "Don't you give up now. There's got to be some way out of this. I'm not going out without a fight!"

"Good to hear!"

Sofia gasped as Orion swooped down and picked her up, followed by Vega doing the same with Cedric. She laughed in relief as the Protectors removed their ropes, freeing their arms at last. "You guys have some interesting timing!"

"Getting here was no easy task, I'm afraid," Vega informed her as Chrysta flew in behind her. "We ended up in some realm called 'Reimagia' first." She blinked as Cedric began laughing, followed by Sofia. "What's so funny?"

Sofia grinned. "Nothing."

Chrysta landed on the side of the ship, her hands on her hips as she declared, "Captain Caegan, you and your entire crew are under arrest, and you will be imprisoned on the Mystic Isles. You are charged with…about a hundred different things, so we'll just make this short and sweet." She snapped her wrist, activating her Enchantlet and preparing to create a lasso. "So, either surrender peacefully, or we, the Protectors of the Mystic Isles, will be forced to take matters into our own hands."

The captain laughed wickedly as he removed the ruby pendant from around his neck. "That's where you're wrong, lassie… There is no stoppin' me!" He ran his fingers over the ruby, chanting something in an unknown language as the skies suddenly darkened and the water became rather choppy and brutal.

Chrysta fought to hold her position as steadily as she could, but it was definitely harder with the crashing of the water. She found that she couldn't really concentrate on her mission right now, and she'd certainly need some help at this point.

"That's got to be his 'Maedan Magic,'" Sofia whispered to Orion, who held fast to her as they hovered in the air, the storm-like conditions worsening around them. Her eyes were trained on the deep red mist that was beginning to swirl around the captain. "He told me about it. That's what he's going to use to take over the Seventeen Seas and everyone who's magical."

"Then I suppose the solution is simple," he responded, glancing toward Vega as she and Cedric hovered next to them. "We must combine our powers and abilities and take this madman down."

"We'd love to," Cedric drawled sarcastically, "but Captain Careless drained all of our powers, and a great deal of our own life energy."

Vega gasped. "Why didn't you let us know?"

Sofia lowered her head. "I tried. But he attacked me before I could finish telling Chrysta what was going on." She sighed heavily. "It's useless, Vega. Without our magic, there's no way we can defeat him."

Vega smiled gently as the princess instinctively glanced over at her. "That's where you're wrong, Sofia. You and Cedric have the strongest bond I've ever seen."

Cedric and Sofia smiled toward each other.

"Captain Caegan might have taken your magic," the older Protector continued, "but he hasn't taken away your will and your heart. If you have both, your magic and powers will always return to you."

With those simple yet powerful words spoken, Sofia decided to attempt something that even she wasn't sure was possible. Still, she had to try. She reached over to Cedric and grasped his hand before placing her free, shaky hand over her amulet. She closed her eyes and concentrated, willing her beloved gem to reestablish itself and its powers. "We wish…to have our magic restored."

At first, nothing happened. Not a glimmer, not a warming under her fingers, nothing. The gem just sat there, stagnant. However, to her surprise, several seconds later, she began to feel a familiar warm surge coursing through her. She gasped and opened her eyes, looking over at Cedric, who wore the same expression on his face. "It's working…"

He gazed at her in disbelief. "How?"

Sofia grinned. "It's magic, isn't it? Magic doesn't have to have any explanation, I guess…" Feeling stronger than ever, she released her friend's hand and looked up toward Orion. "Mr. Orion, if you don't mind, take me back to the ship. I have a score to settle with a certain wicked captain."

The man chuckled and nodded. "Very well, Princess Sofia." He returned to the ship and settled the teen beside her former trainer.

Vega, sensing Cedric's concern, simply smiled and swooped down, releasing the sorcerer next to his friend. She noticed his baffled expression and remarked, "I had a feeling this would be the right thing to do." With that, she returned to Orion.

"We need to get our wands back," Sofia told Chrysta, who nodded. "I'm pretty sure Captain Caegan has them."

"Cedric, you handle that. Sofia and I will distract him."

"Oh, so _I'm_ just supposed to go up against forty pirates by myself then?" he asked sarcastically. "No problem! I can't think of a better way to end my time on a pirate ship."

Sofia quickly grabbed Cedric's arms, giving him an imploring stare. Seeing she had his attention, she smiled nervously at him. "Be… Be careful, okay?"

The irony didn't escape him. All this time, he'd been begging _her_ to be safe, and now it appeared that she was doing the same. He chuckled, pulling her into a brisk hug, which she readily returned, before murmuring against her hair, "You do the same, my dear." He then quickly departed, jumping back onto the ship's deck and beginning to discreetly make his way toward the distracted captain.

"Not so fast!" one of the bulky pirates from earlier sneered as he grabbed Cedric and slammed him against the side of the ship, causing the sorcerer to groan in discomfort. "There's about to be a serious case of 'man overboard.'"

"You're right."

Both Cedric and the pirate turned, surprised to see Garnette standing there with her three friends, each of them holding a sword out toward the other pirate. Even the cat, Duchess, appeared menacing as she was dropped into a defensive stance and hissing.

"But it won't be _him_." The redhead smirked as the other pirate gaped at them in shock. "Now, let him go, Shadley, or I'll be making some Shad-kabobs." She emphasized her point by moving the point of the sword toward the man's neck, though she didn't come anywhere near hurting him. "Get him, Muscles."

Muscles picked up the other pirate (Shadley, apparently) and tossed him overboard, smirking as he heard a splash below. He blinked as he noticed his friends gaping at him. "What? He never paid me those twenty doubloons he owed me anyway."

Garnette rolled her eyes. "All right, Horatio—"

"Cedric," he corrected.

She smiled, nodding. "Right, sorry. Cedric, then. We'll hold off the others while you make your way to the captain."

The sorcerer nodded, gasping as he saw the hoard of men rushing toward him. Without second thought, he turned and hurried in the direction of the captain, who was still distracted with his pendant. Behind him, he could hear Garnette and the others yelling and working to fend off the approaching opposition. Just as he reached the captain, he stopped in his tracks as the other man paused his chanting and turned toward him, a dark grin on his face and his eyes now a swirling vortex of black.

"Not so fast, sorcerer," he ordered, his voice sounding distorted for some reason. "I've had about enough of you and your annoying little protégé."

"Hey!"

The captain turned, glaring at Sofia and Chrysta, who were both directly near him, their Enchantlets raised.

Sofia smirked. "I'm his _partner_. Get it straight." Nodding to Chrysta, they both released their lassos and watched as the magical bonds wrapped around the man's arms. "Now, Mr. Cedric!"

Cedric looked over the captured man and smirked as he saw two familiar wands sticking out of his own sheath. "I'll take those." He reached forward and pulled both his and Sofia's wands out of the case. He then turned toward his friend again. "Sofia, catch!"

Reacting quickly (albeit a bit clumsily, due to the sudden suggestion), she reached out with her free hand and haphazardly caught her wand. She exhaled in relief before offering her friend a pointed glare. "Probably _not_ the best idea considering where I'm standing, but thanks." She grinned before moving her wand to her right hand where the Enchantlet was still holding taut on its lasso, and she lowered a bit to extend her hand down. "Come on, Mr. Cedric. Let's finish this."

He smiled and moved forward, reaching out his hand and clasping her own. Just as he was about to step up beside her and Chrysta, he yelled in pain and surprise as the captain—who'd broken free from the lassos—reached out and twisted his other arm backwards. "Ahh!" Inadvertently, he released Sofia's hand and fell backwards against Captain Caegan, who wrapped his arm around his neck before hovering his dark-magic-powered hand up to his face.

"That is far enough, ye do-gooder wretches," he sneered at the two Protectors. "If ye think you're gonna win this battle, you've got another thing comin'. Make your choice now: let me go and I won't kill this pathetic bag of bones." He smirked as he heard a noise of disgruntled disagreement from Cedric, who clearly didn't care for his description. "Or say goodbye to your beloved _Horatio_ ; 'cause if I go down, I'm takin' him with me."

Sofia narrowed her eyes at the man before noting Cedric's obvious state of distress. He didn't look like he was able to breathe well since the pirate captain's arm was limiting his oxygen supply. And he was obviously stronger than he appeared. If he made one swift move, her partner would be gone instantly. "I've made my decision," she stated clearly.

Chrysta gazed at her, curiously.

"Well, don't be sittin' there like a bump on a log!" the captain barked. "Spit it out!"

Sofia moved her wand to her left hand, smiling sadly at Cedric. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric. It's either you…or the rest of the world… And I can't be selfish."

Cedric sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "I understand…"

Captain Caegan was floored as his grip on Cedric loosened. "You'd kill your own friend for this miserable world? What kinda princess are ya?! What kinda _friend_ are ya!" He grinned maniacally. "This should be fun then."

Suddenly, the princess smirked dangerously. "Yes, it should." Seeing that Cedric was now in a different position, she aimed her wand directly at the captain's now-visible glowing pendant. " _Perdere_!" She watched as the heavy stream of magic flowed from her wand toward the pendant, making a sharp impact and completely shattering the ruby gem within. With the pendant—the source of the dark magic—destroyed, their surroundings returned to normal. She smiled in triumph as the captain's eerie dark presence altered to his usual form, slumping to the deck as Cedric managed to slip away and hurry over to her. She sat down on the side of the ship, laughing as Cedric reached her and hugged her tightly. She returned his hug, whispering to him, "You didn't really think I was going to let him destroy you, did you?"

He laughed nervously as he looked toward her. "For a moment, I honestly wasn't sure. But then I figured you must have had a plan, so I suppose I literally put my life into your hands at that point."

She giggled before glancing over his shoulder, noticing that the Protectors had landed on the ship and were working to round up the weakened captain and a majority of his crew. "You know, he wasn't that much of a threat really. Not when you consider all the other bad guys we've taken down."

"Speak for yourself," Cedric mumbled, his left hand reaching up to his neck. "If nothing else, that chokehold was very real. I'm lucky he didn't cut off my circulation."

The princess nodded. "I'm lucky too. I don't know what I'd do without you, Mr. Cedric." She smiled as he grasped her hand with his free hand.

"Hey, Sofia!" Chrysta called as she walked over with the quartet of pirates lassoed together (just in case). "These guys seem to have a different story from all the other pirates on this ship. Mind helping me out here?" Behind her, the other pirates were now all in shackles.

Sofia slid down from the side of the ship and walked over to them. "They're fine, Chrysta. Yeah, they may be pirates, but they helped me out…a lot." She sent Garnette in particular an appreciative smile, receiving the same from the woman. "I know piracy is one of those negative things, and illegal in most realms, but these four—and Duchess, Marty's cat—deserve a second chance. A chance to start over and make a difference."

"Hmm," Orion hummed, tapping his chin as he considered the teen's words. He nodded toward Chrysta, who released them from her hold. "I have a suggestion, then. We have a number of isles in the Mystic Isles, including some water-themed ones. The Isle of Mermaids, for example—"

"Mermaids?!" Wiggles exclaimed, grinning. "Count me in!"

Muscles shoved the shorter man into the wall next to him. "Forgive him. He's an annoying little man."

Vega laughed uncertainly. "Yes… As Orion was suggesting, we could always use a few extra helping hands in the Isles, if you're up for it. Consider it a new home and a place where you can explore and live a better life."

"I think it sounds great," Marty told them, picking up Duchess and scratching behind her ears. "And where are these Mystic Isles?"

The Protectors and Cedric all pointed upwards at the sky.

Marty blinked as he looked up, seeing nothing but the usual clouds. "I see…"

"You'll love it," Sofia gushed happily. "It's a beautiful, magical place, and there's always something exciting happening. And I'll be there a lot of times, because I'm one of their Protectors."

"A Protector?" Garnette asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"She's our youngest Protector," Chrysta informed the other woman. "Sofia guards the Ever Realm from danger. Your so-called captain, for example, was planning to do some pretty terrible stuff, so we sent Cedric and Sofia in as undercover pirates to uncover his plans. However, it seems things got a bit complicated."

"That's a bit of an understatement," Cedric retorted, still rubbing his sore neck. "No offense, Chrysta, but I think I'm going to stay away from your 'undercover missions' for a while."

"Right," she teased, "until the princess asks you to go with her, and you'll be like, 'Certainly, Sofia! When do we leave? Shall I bring a snack?'" She grinned as Sofia laughed at her impression of the sulking sorcerer.

"First of all, I don't talk like that. Second of all, I really must return to my duties before my sister believes she's _actually_ the royal sorceress for good."

"Agreed." Vega smiled at the two friends. "You've done a great job—both of you. We'll wrap things up here. I suggest you head home and get some much-deserved rest."

"And a bath," Sofia added, laughing as Cedric nodded in agreement. She turned and walked over to Garnette. "Thanks for everything, Garnette. And to the rest of you too." She looked at the other pirates. "I never thought I'd be able to say that pirates helped me save the day, but I'm always finding that people still are able to surprise me in a positive way."

"Not a problem, kid," Garnette responded, winking. "We'd better see you soon."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be around." She smiled and turned, heading back toward Cedric. She took his hand. "Ready to go home?"

"More than you realize," he responded, squeezing her hand gently.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Seas of Change


	11. The Seas of Change

A Pirate's Life

Summary: Chrysta recruits Sofia and Cedric to go undercover as new members of a notorious magical pirate crew run by the wicked Captain Caegan. While aboard the ship _The Barracuda_ , the friends must determine the captain's plans and figure out how to stop them; meanwhile, Cedric notices an interesting change in his partner while on their mission. (Sofia is 17. Artwork by MarionetteJ2X!)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. The cover photo was created by the amazing artist MarionetteJ2X! 😊 I do, however, own the OCs, including but not limited to Captain Caegan, Muscles, Marty, Wiggles, Garnette, and Duchess.

A/N: Last chapter, guys! After this, there will be an "intermission" in my writing, so to speak. Lol. I'm going to get everything organized for the next few stories and post on my bio page when things are out. As always, just keep an eye out for new things. There are plenty of exciting adventures and surprises coming your way. 😊 I'm especially excited about a new project I've gotten to work on with a good friend, so yay! 😉 Hope you enjoy!

PS: Our Internet has a massive outage in our area, so I may not be around much the next few days. Sorry about that!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Seas of Change

* * *

A few days after they'd returned to Enchancia, Cedric went looking for Sofia. She'd mentioned something about needing some time to clear her mind, so he'd respected that. A number of hours after the request, he had to wonder if she was all right. They hadn't yet met for any discussions or collaborations, so he was a bit concerned.

After conversing with one of the guards, he discovered that the princess had traveled down to the water to relax. With this information in mind, he walked down to the edge of the water, where he saw his friend sitting on a gray blanket, her sorceress robe-dress on (which indicated to him that she'd _had_ plans to visit him today, but perhaps she got distracted), and her hair tied back into a loose braid. She seemed to be absorbed with the water as it reflected the sunlight and floated along peacefully. Peace and tranquility… "Maybe one of these days, we'll know what that's like," he muttered quietly to himself as he walked down to where his partner sat.

Sofia didn't even look up when Cedric sat down next to her. In fact, they sat in silence for a few moments before she finally sighed happily. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"What?"

She smiled before looking toward him. "The quiet. The water. Enchancia… Just, everything I took for granted before… I appreciate it so much more now. Because I know that no matter where we go, we can always come back here." She frowned thoughtfully as she wrapped her arms around her legs. "But I can feel that things are still changing, and I know they're going to get more complicated as time goes on."

She had a point. Amber and Desmond would be married (likely within a year). James was a full-time knight. Sofia added, jokingly, "I have more roles than I know what to do with." She smiled as Cedric chuckled. "I just hope I can adjust to all the changes."

"You're more adept than you realize, Sofia." He gently nudged her, causing her to giggle. "You've been able to adapt to your surroundings and take on new challenges. Sure, some of them may not always turn out right, but the wonderful thing about you is that you _try_. You try your hardest at everything, and that's commendable."

Sofia smiled softly, folding her arms over her knees, resting her head on them as she looked toward her friend. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric."

"I think it's time that you and I take a break. And I know just where to go, if you're up for some treats and familiar faces." He gave her a mischievous smile, watching as her blue eyes twinkled in interest.

"Really? And where is that?"

"I was thinking Mystic Meadows." He laughed as she grinned at his suggestion. "We haven't been there in some time, and my mother was just asking about you the other day."

"Aww. I'd love to go. Right now?" she asked enthusiastically, laughing as he nodded. "All right! You go get the AutoCoach, and I'll go tell my parents."

Cedric smiled and shook his head, amused by his excited friend, as she took off toward the castle. "And off we go again."

* * *

A few hours later, the friends were situated in Goodwyn's and Winifred's home, relaxing after having eaten a wonderful meal (something they hadn't gotten while on the pirate ship). They'd done a great bit of talking, informing the older couple of many of their adventures, when Goodwyn finally spoke up.

"It sounds as though you have both been rather busy," he said thoughtfully, stroking his beard as he seemed to be a bit distracted. "It's both interesting and, in my humble opinion, wonderful that the two of you are acting as not only Magical Ambassadors, but also agents for peace."

"Agents for peace," Sofia repeated, smiling. "I _really_ like that."

"Just add it to your list," Cedric joked, chuckling as she playfully rolled her eyes before leaning against his shoulder. He then directed his attention back to Goodwyn, frowning curiously. "Father, are you all right? You seem a bit distracted."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, Cedric." He adjusted the hat on his head before clearing his throat. "Just a bit tired, I suppose."

"Oh, for goodness sake, Goody," Winifred scoffed, shaking her head. "Just tell them already. They're clearly more than capable of handling distressing news."

Sofia sat up, a nervous feeling washing over her. "Distressing…news?" She frowned. "Nothing's wrong with you guys, right? Like, you're not sick or anything?"

Goodwyn chuckled at the kind-hearted princess's concern. "Nothing like that, Princess Sofia. We're all right." He looked toward Cedric. "I'm afraid it's a bit on a grander scale, actually."

Cedric inhaled slowly before sighing, nodding. "Go ahead."

"I've received some rather…interesting news recently." He folded his arms. "It seems the Conjuror's Board is facing an uprising of some sorts, and there appears to be a magic-stealing or, at the very least, magic-manipulating infiltrator on the board."

"Even the Conjuror's Board isn't exempt from malice," Winifred informed them, shaking her head. "It's gotten a bit more questionable in recent years, if you ask me."

"It doesn't really surprise me," Sofia admitted with a small sigh. "It seems like the higher of a position some people have, the more corrupt they become."

"Never a truer statement uttered, my dear," Cedric murmured to her as she glanced at him. He then asked his father, "Is there anything being done about it?"

Before the older man could respond, Sofia blinked as her Enchantlet activated, and Chrysta appeared before them all. "Chrysta?"

"Hey, Sofia!" she greeted cheerfully. "Oh, and someone else wants to see you too." She stepped aside, showing Wiggles, Muscles, Marty, and Garnette waving at her.

Sofia grinned. "Hey, you guys! How do you like the Mystic Isles?"

"It's awesome up here!" Wiggles gushed. "I met some mermaid lady named Juliette, and she introduced me to somethin' called kelp cookies!"

"Uh, yum," the princess responded with a strained smile. "Good for you, Wiggles."

"Wiggles?" Winifred laughed.

Sofia nudged Cedric gently and nodded toward Garnette and Marty, who appeared to be holding hands. She whispered to him, "I told you!"

He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Sofia, the reason I'm calling…" Chrysta turned the Enchantlet back in her direction. "We've gotten word that there's an issue in your realm. The Conjuror's Board seems to be facing an upheaval, and some criminal mastermind is corrupting all kinds of magic and spells."

"How is that for irony?" Goodwyn glanced at his wife, who shrugged.

"Think you can handle it?"

Sofia sighed with a smile on her face, glancing toward Cedric, who shrugged. She then looked back toward Chrysta. "We're on it." She waved to the reformed pirates before deactivating her Enchantlet. "I guess some things never change."

The end (and to be continued in "Power Struggle")


End file.
